


Blood Thirsty Secrets (Taekook)

by taehoech



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehoech/pseuds/taehoech
Summary: "I'm addicted to you."Taehyung is a university student who attends Colorado University in Denver. In class, he studies art. But on his own time, he finds interest in mythical-supernatural creatures.Being in his second year of school, he runs into something he studies more than anything else...A vampire-an alpha.The two become close and Taehyung is sure the vampire is close enough to trust with his feelings about him. At least, all the way up until some of the vampire's most gruesome and bloody secrets are revealed to him.May he blame gravity for falling, but may he also turn the other way.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from my Wattpad (-taelicious-).

Jungkook sits in the shadows of the alley, waiting for a human to pass by. It being two thirty in the morning means there shouldn't be many. He sniffs the air and smell something he can't resist. He notices that it's getting stronger so he positions himself to attack.

A puff of air escapes the person's lips as he stops in front of the alley, checking the time on his phone.

"Why'd I have to work so late?" Jungkook hears him mumble to himself.

After sniffing his scent one more time, Jungkook jumps on him, muffling his screams with his hand.

Jungkook looks at his face and can't help but admire it. He's absolutely breathtaking. These beautiful brown orbs lined in long lashes which sit under dark brows. His raven hair looks soft to the touch. Fear flashes through his eyes as Jungkook makes eye contact.

Something inside of Jungkook stops him from killing him instantly. He removes his hand and the male immediately starts asking questions.

"What do you want from me?"

He doesn't answer.

"Answer me!"

He still doesn't answer.

"Who the hell are you to just attack someone like that?"

Jungkook's irritation grows as his gums start to ache, his fangs growing from the tissue. A slight growl rumbles from his throat before he peers back down at the stranger.

"What the–," is all he gets out before Jungkook interrupts him.

"Do not fuck with me," He snaps as he gets closer to his face. "Mention this to anyone and you're dead."

He watches him gulp and look away. A strawberry scent fills his nose as it brushes against his hair. Before he can do anything about it, he hears footsteps nearby which causes him to push himself off of the male. The other stares at him wide eyed as he flees, probably scared of what he was going to do.

Until next time, beautiful, Jungkook thinks to himself.


	2. One - First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taehyung’s basic background is explained and he meets someone who he doesn’t know will end up being a close friend.

The beep of the alarm clock results in Taehyung stirring in his sleep before waking up. He groggily rubs his sleep filled eyes and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. 

Cold wood that makes up the floor comes in contact with his feet as he stands from his bed. He whines, already missing the warmth of the blankets and comfort of the mattress. 

Winter isn't really a good time to be living in his dorm. Usually, he stays at his parents' house but earlier this year they decided to move. Where their location is at now is no where near close enough for Taehyung to continue going to his university without problems.

To go into more detail, him and his family moved to Colorado from Korea when he was 14. That was 5 years ago and he is now attending the University of Colorado Denver. Two months back, his parents moved back to Korea—to their hometown Daegu.

It, of course, being his second year in the university, he wants to stay in the school. He has a feeling that trying to transfer back to a university or college in Korea would be complicated. His life now is already somewhat complex; He had just broken up with his boyfriend due—to not only physical— but emotional abuse.

Following that, his grandmother passed away a week after. He was put into the hospital, his friends scared of him being diagnosed with broken heart syndrome. He never slept and rarely ate because of it.

Back to it not being a good idea to stay in his dorm, the heating and cooling system within the dorm building doesn't work. So not only do him and his roommate have to suffer, but everyone that lives in and uses the building.

Taehyung, who is now standing in his bathroom, turns the knob on the shower wall. He makes sure to turn it towards the red strip above the knob telling him it's the warmer setting for the water. After a minute, he sticks his finger tips under the multiple streams of water coming from the shower head.

The water has hated up to his liking, so he strips of his clothes consisting of a pair of very soft and warm pajamas, and steps inside. He sighs as the water glides down his sore back. Stupid dirty tables, he thinks to himself.

Attending classes at the university and working part time at a nearby diner makes it a bit hard on his body. The tiredness of doing class work and then the soreness of stretching over dirty tables to clean them as a bus boy. Who's he kidding? He's a bus boy, waiter, and cashier. He hardly gets the cashier shifts, but he feels lucky whenever he does because it's literally the easiest job available.

Once his mind is clear, he exits the shower after turning the water off. He huffs to himself as he walks back into his shared room, a towel wrapped around his waist. His roommate stirs in his sleep before his eyes flutter open. 

"Good Morning, hyung," Taehyung says softly while opening the closet on his side of the room. 

Hoseok grumbles, "Morning."

The older sits up in his bed and rubs at his eyes. His torso is naked and he is wearing basketball shorts. Taehyung looks at him horrified.

"How are you only wearing those?!" He squeaks, flabbergasted. He points at the shorts with his index finger.

Hoseok lets out a short, tired laugh. Him and Taehyung have been best friends since childhood and the fact that Taehyung still gets surprised when he sleeps shirtless—even if it's freezing—is hilarious to him. 

"It shouldn't be a surprise," he rasps, voice thick with sleep.

Taehyung just shakes his head and goes back to finding something to wear, goosebumps already forming on his skin from the cold air. Teeth slightly chattering and body shivering, he takes a soft white sweater and blue jeans. 

He turns to see Hoseok has already entered the bathroom and decides to change. After putting on his clothes, obviously over a pair of boxers, he then reaches back into his closet for a brown leather jacket and black, also leather, combat boots.

His classes are set in the late morning—ten o'clock to be exact—and when he looks at the digital clock on his nightstand, it reads '8:43'. Enough time to stop at the cafe and eat, he thinks to himself.

Collecting his dorm keys and backpack, he starts towards their dorm's door. Hanging on a hat rack next to the door was his favorite navy blue beanie. He grabs that too, making sure to put it on his head, and heads out—but not before saying so to Hoseok.

The smell of coffee and pastries fills Taehyung's nose as he enters Carwaddle Cafe. A cold breeze follows him inside when the door opens. He sees his other best friend at the cashier counter.

"Hey, Jiminie-hyung," he greets, coming up to the counter and looking up at the menu. "I'll have a caramel latte and a slice of banana bread."

The short, purple haired male looks up at his friend and smiles. "You know the drill."

Taehyung knows what Jimin means. It's something they established at the beginning of their sophomore year at the university: Since Taehyung comes to the cafe everyday, Jimin offered to pay for his food every Monday. Of course, Taehyung agreed because he knows Jimin likes to do things for him and that was one thing he could allow.

Nodding his head, the younger of the two sits at an empty table by the big cafe window. There is a few people in the food shop, considering it's just the right time to eat breakfast but too early for most people to be awake when it's the weekend.

Unlike Hoseok, Taehyung isn't lucky enough to have Saturdays off...or at least most of them. He gets one Saturday off every month but that's it. Any other time he has to go to class. Yeah, he gets Monday off because of that but still, who wants a Monday off if it's already going to be bad whether you go somewhere or not?

A few moments later, Jimin comes to his table with his order. He sits down after setting the tray down and Taehyung looks at him confused.

"Don't worry, I asked Beomgyu to cover me," Jimin tells Taehyung.

The other's mouth forms an 'o' as he tilts his head back. He gives his thanks before taking a sip from his mug, the hot latte warming his body. Jimin smiles warmly at him as he notices his body relax.

"How is it in your dorm?" He suddenly asks, worried.

This causes Taehyung's body to go back to being tense. "I don't think I can handle it. It's cold now but it's only the beginning of winter."

A frown takes hold of Jimin's features while his heart aches ever so slightly. He doesn't like the idea of people he cares about having to freeze in their dorms. 

"I'm sorry, Tae. Maybe once I move all the way in with Taemin into his apartment, you can live there with us until the heating gets fixed," he says softly.

"Honestly, that'd be great," Taehyung murmurs, he takes a bite of his banana bread and moans at the taste.

The older laughs while raising an eyebrow. "Good?"

Taehyung nods and shoves more into his mouth.

It takes a while for Taehyung to finish his latte, unlike how fast he finished his banana bread. Looking down at his watch, Taehyung coughs on the last bit of his latte. 

"Christ, I have to go. I only have fifteen minutes to get to class," He rants as he takes his jacket from the chair, Jimin picking up his tray.

"See you soon, Taehyungie!" Jimin calls out and watches Taehyung exit the cafe.

Walking around on the campus was actually something Taehyung likes to do. Somehow, it is quieter than most of his classes. You think college kids would be more mature and down to earth but you're wrong.

The cold winter air nips at his skin as he walks along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. It was only the middle of December, the beginning of winter, and it was already freezing.

He scans the scenery of the campus, enjoying the fresh yet cold air. He shivers when a wave of wind blows against his frame. There goes liking the air, he thinks to himself.

Walking quickly, he enters the university building and scurries through the halls to his first class. He enters the art room with a soft smile on his face and takes off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack near the door.

His teacher, Mr. Kang, greets him with a small nod from his desk. Stools are set up in the room, all with a clear canvas resting on each of them. Taehyung takes a seat in his front spot in the room, right next to the window leading to the school's small garden; Therefore, his paintings are usually inspired by the view from outside.

It takes Taehyung a while to notice the kids in his class even though he got here later than usual, yet he wasn't even late. It's no surprise to him that nobody is late. When it comes to his class, every student is so into art, it sucks to miss the class. 

Taehyung majors in psychology, but he also takes classes around visual arts—obviously. Minutes later, the classroom door is shut and the class is assigned to work with partners on a painting that mixes their emotions into one.

Since Taehyung knows no one, he just glances around and notices a short person sitting in the back corner, his black fringe covering his eyes. His cat-like eyes draw Taehyung's attention as he gets up and slowly makes his way towards the male. 

"I'm assuming you don't have a partner?" Taehyung guesses hesitantly when the male looks up from his phone. 

The other shakes his head, Taehyung grinning afterwards and taking a seat.

The other male continuously looks over at Taehyung waiting for him to say something. Taehyung notices this and lets out an awkward laugh.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Taehyung," he says, he reaches his hand out and the other takes it.

"Yoongi," comes the unexpectedly deep voice.

Taken aback for a minute, Taehyung snaps out of his small daze before cocking an eyebrow. "Hyung or no?"

Yoongi had picked a paper from his backpack a pencil from his hoodie's pocket and is now writing when he looks up at the latter. "I'm 26."

"23," Taehyung simply states and shrugs. His lips then quirk up into a playful smirk. "So...Yoongi-hyung, how are you feeling today?"

"Hey, Taehyung. Can you work overtime today? We're low on staff!" His manager shouts from the back room.

He yells back an answer, he really has no choice. He needs the money and overtime can get him extra. It is currently 9 p.m. and Taehyung rarely works this late, but with the new opening of the restaurant after being remodeled, it's been busy. Sadly, the restaurant doesn't close until ten tonight.

The rest of his classes had him beat. Because of Hoseok, he wasn't able to rest once he got back to his dorm. The twenty-five year old needed help with something stupid: A level he couldn't beat on a video game. And of course since Taehyung is great at video games, he helped his best friend.

The hour drags along but ends up passing and Taehyung sighs as he undos his waiter apron. He yawns, setting the article of kitchen clothing down on the table in the back. His manager is sitting in his office as he enters.

He knocks on the doorframe, his boss looking away from the computer with raised eyebrows.

"Are you locking up or do you want me to do it?" Taehyung questions in the middle of another yawn. 

Jonghoon looks at him with tired eyes. He isn't in the best condition. There are dark bags under his eyes, his hair is a mess, and he can hardly keep his eyes open.

"Never mind, I'll do it," Taehyung laughs and Jonghoon gives him an apologetic glance before going back to his computer.

Finally, after another twenty minutes of locking up, he is on his way back to his dorms. He doesn't bother texting or calling Hoseok to tell him he's going to be a little late since the older decided to help a friend study.

Thinking about it, Taehyung rolls his eyes and emits an exhausted laugh. It is even colder now than it was earlier considering it decided to cool down.

Shivering, he walks past a building when his phone vibrates. He stops—somehow in front of an alley way—and looks down at the device. It is a text from Hoseok

iMessage:  
Hoseokie ☀️  
Hey, I notice it is getting pretty cold, so I want to know if you are good or if you want me to pick you up.

Reading this text already makes Taehyung regret his decision to agree to work late. He glances at the clock on his phone and sputters incoherent curses. Two thirty in the morning! How long have I been dilly-dallying? He screams in his mind.

A gust of cold air slams against his body and he shivers once again. The man lets out a small gasp and hugs his chest, attempting to warm himself.

He mutters to no one in particular, "Why'd I have to work so late?"

Taehyung then hears the scrape of a shoe against cement and turns but something tackles him to the ground. A hand covers his mouth as he tries to let out a scream.

He looks up at whoever it was that took him down. Terror dawns on his face when he sees them: the sharp teeth in the man's mouth, protruding from his gums.

Fangs.


	3. Two - Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nightmare, another sleepless night for Jungkook. He dreams more about his past and how he became who he is today.

(A continuation of last chapter)

Earlier that day

Huffing, Jungkook flips onto his side once again in his bed. He can't sleep for the third consecutive day this week. The nightmares get to him like they always do.

He thinks back to the day he was turned, the memory flooding in through a dream that soon turns into a nightmare.

238 Years Ago  
Crying and alone, the young ravenette observes his surroundings. There he lies in the middle of the battlefield, his fellow comrades dead—slain. The deep wound in his stomach, from a sword, bleeds more as he turns onto his side.

Their army lost against the enemy of another country. His best friend, who's name was Seokjin, lies a few feet away from him. A long slit across his neck still bleeds from the cut of a blade. Jungkook can't cry anymore, he's already dried his tears.

But then something suddenly changes about Seokjin. His face starts regaining his color as if he wasn't just dead, his wound starting to close and heal itself. Air is sucked into his body as he gasps for air, his eyes shooting open.

Jungkook stares at him dumbfounded, but then he's scared at the same time. Seokjin's red tinted, used to be brown, eyes flicker towards the other male. His expression turns painful as he slowly crawls towards his friend.

He shushes the younger when Jungkook attempts to say something but nothing other than a gurgled noise leaves his lips. Seokjin sets one hand on Jungkook's shoulder and the other against his neck.

He can feel—see—Jungkook shaking. A pang of guilt washes over him.

"Don't worry, Jungkook-ah," he whispers shakily, tears brimming his eyelids and his gums aching. "I will save you."

The next second, Seokjin swoops down and buries his fangs deep into Jungkook's neck. He then pulls away with his teeth and mouth bloody, biting into his own wrist afterwards.

Jungkook has just finished screaming, as best as he can in his horrible state, when the elder brings his own bitten forearm in front of his mouth.

Already knowing how this works from stories, he weakly leans his head forward and plants his mouth against the wound, hesitantly drinking the blood that leaks into his mouth.

Moments later, Jungkook suddenly feels drowsy and his head pounds. He no longer feels anything. No pain, no emotions, nothing.

"Jungkook, please," Seokjin starts, "just let go."

And that's all it takes for Jungkook to allow death to take over his body. He closes his eyes and his breathing stops, his heartbeat following soon after.

No more pain.

Present Day

Deciding to get out of bed, though it's three o'clock in the morning, Jungkook slips out from under his blankets. After all, vampires don't need very much sleep.

He sluggishly makes his way to the kitchen in his shared house. He would've jumped if it weren't for his heightened senses when he saw his hyung sitting on top of the counter eating an apple.

"Hey," Seokjin simply whispers before taking another bite into his almost finished apple.

Jungkook gives him a grunt in return, opening the refrigerator in search of something to eat. His eyes land on leftovers from dinner and he grins. The leftovers were steaks marinated in blood and spicy rub. And of course it was Seokjin who made it.

The younger quickly heats the meal up as the elder watches quietly, the only sound being the crunch of his apple and the humming of the microwave. A moment of silence passes before the microwave beeps signaling his food is done.

Seokjin finishes his apple, attempting to throw it in the nearby trash can while Jungkook searches through a drawer for a fork and knife. Smiling, Jungkook sits in front of his plate of food, after finding a fork of course, and begins to scarf it down.

After shaking his head in amusement, Seokjin lets himself slide off the countertop and he stops right next to the younger.

"Say around...8 o'clock, we're having a meeting with the clan," he states, then walks away to go do something Jungkook finds boring.

Jungkook responds by making a sound of acknowledgement right after he finishes his food. He sighs in satisfaction, setting his plate in the sink with the other dirty dishes.

Glancing at the time from the microwave clock, he frowns and tries to think of something to do. The tv is on in the living room, a movie just beginning to play. Once his eyes land on the screen, he purses his lips and shrugs.

——————

Two and a half movies later, Jungkook lets out a relived sigh as he notices it's time for the meeting. He scrambles off the couch and heads toward the conference room—a big room they dedicated to meetings when they previously bought the house.

He passes a few of the clan members on the way there, some of them greeting him as he walks by. He enters the room and sits down in his assigned spot, the third in command at the table. Seokjin is sitting at the head of the long rectangular table, Jungkook to his left and his second in command, Namjoon, to his right.

Being alpha vampires, the three decided on running a clan between their kind. Alpha vampires are the vampires who were the first of their own species, and yes there are different species of vampires. Seokjin is the eldest alpha, the first one to ever exist within their clan.

Then came Namjoon, then Jungkook, then Hakyeon, and lastly, Baekhyun. Those five, including Seokjin, are the only alpha vampires—the only originals. The rest of their clan are new bloods, from the alpha bloodline but not actually alpha vampires. That's what happens when none of the alpha vampires turn anybody within a year of being turned. Namjoon didn't do it, neither did the rest of them. They were all only there because of Seokjin.

The first new blood, turned by Hakyeon five years after being turned himself, was Myungjun. He normally goes by the name MJ.

Usually, alphas and omegas exist when it comes to werewolves. But somehow in this world, it runs between both werewolves and vampires.

Baekhyun sits next to Jungkook, Hakyeon next to Namjoon. Seokjin looks over the group within the big room. The army within the house is strong—even the omegas who are said to be weak and useless.

A low hum of small conversations fills the air but dies down once the eldest clears his throat. Everyone silences themselves and puts all of their attention on the leader of the group.

"Good Morning, Laivers," Seokjin says, starting with the name of their species. "I called you in here today to talk about some casualties within the reproductive system we have set up in this clan."

The youngest new bloods are confused, the eldest ones concerned because they know what's wrong with the matter. There are no new bloods bred from the alpha vampires themselves.

"None of us have found our mates and since we haven't done so, our bodies will start to grow weak and frail," he continues, voice unwavering.

Namjoon nods and adds, "It's only a matter of time before we are all killed off by the Iatceans. Once they know we are weak, they will not only come after us, but come after you too."

"What do you plan on doing to solve this issue, General Kim?" Myungjun asks and refers to Namjoon's military rank.

"You don't have to refer to me by that at the moment but if you insist, Colonel Kim, then so be it," Namjoon says.

Jungkook watches the exchange of words quietly from his seat, taking in the ideas of the other military officials. When he was turned, he quickly found out that Seokjin and Namjoon decided to run a hierarchical military. Even though you would do that within a country or kingdom, they wanted it here. Just no kings or queens, only a leader of the clan and military.

Seokjin, the Field Marshall or General of the Army, listens carefully to the conversation. It ends up trailing towards their final solution. He looks over at Jungkook and the younger understands immediately.

"Excuse me, Colonel," Jungkook raises his voice a bit to get both Myungjun and Namjoon's attention.

Both males stop mid sentence, their faces flushed from embarrassment once they realize what they were just doing.

"Yes, Lieutenant General Jeon, go ahead," Myungjun states.

Jungkook gives him a thin smile before facing the rest of the clan. "We will have to go about different parts of the world in order to find our mates. That's why we're putting you, Colonel Kim, in charge of the clan until we get back."

Nodding, Seokjin further explains, "Major General Byun and Brigadier Cha will both be somewhere in Asia. To be exact, Byun will be in Japan and Cha will be in Korea."

"Lieutenant General Jeon and I will be here in Arizona," Namjoon chirps, annoyance starting to show in his voice. "Field Marshall Kim will be in Canada."

Another military official—another new blood—named Hyunjun butts into the conversation with, "But if you and Jeon are here, why is Colonel Kim in charge?"

"It's necessary for them to be close but not living within the same house, Lieutenant Colonel Lee. We'd be in danger if they're here in this house because we don't know who or what their soulmates could be," a newcomer answers out of the blue.

Seokjin turns his head from Hyunjun and makes eye contact with the person. He recognizes it as Soobin, someone who was newly turned and too weak at the moment to be fighting. He's a smart kid, Seokjin thinks to himself.

Smiling, Jungkook speaks, "Continue."

Soobin glances at him before doing as told. "You know Iatceans can suppress their pheromones, making it hard to tell them apart from humans. They can also lure you in and have you thinking they're your mate."

"Then it's settled. Let's get things going."

——————

It was a day of doing nothing as the clan waited for their three leaders to leave the country.

There the General and Lieutenant General stand, talking with their fellow leader as he waits for his plane. Jungkook sighs after he finishes laughing at one of Seokjin's dad jokes.

"Looks like you're up," he coughs as Seokjin's flight gets called.

The elder gives both of his dongsaengs a soft smile, shaking each of their hands. "Make sure our clan house doesn't go to hell."

"Of course, hyung," Namjoon reassures while Seokjin waves one last time before he starts to walk towards the terminal.

"Don't go too rough on that mate when you find him, hyung!" Jungkook shouts, the older throwing a laugh over his shoulder.

Once Seokjin is out of sight, both temporary leaders—until they leave—attend to their duties as the heads of the clan house.

Though Myungjun is going to be leading them soon, the eldest alpha deemed it fit for his left and right hands to be the heads until they are supposed to leave for the finding of their own mates.

Back at the house, Jungkook is currently dealing with a problem between an alpha and an omega, new bloods, who were just mated a week ago.

"Should we wait for children or shall we try to reproduce when his next rut comes?" asks the omega female named Sunmi.

Her mate, Bogum, stands behind her with a protective arm around her waist, a habit he's already developed.

"We have plenty of new bloods at the moment," the youngest of the elder alphas says. "So, it's your choice, whether to start now or to start later."

Bogum seems to go into deep thought. "We're both ready, we are just worried about your opinion."

"My opinion doesn't matter when it comes down to things like this. You are fine, as long as you don't try reproducing in the worst of times," Jungkook assures them.

Sunmi smiles at him. Then nodding, she grabs Bogum by his hand and pulls him out of Jungkook's office with a small 'thank you'.

The alpha vampire hears a deep chuckle behind after he rubs his face in frustration. He looks up to see Namjoon standing in the doorway.

"I don't know how Seokjin-hyung deals with it," the older sighs, lips pursing.

"Yeah, beats me," Jungkook grumbles with a raspy voice due to hours spent without hydration.

Just then, his stomach growls in protest of not eating since breakfast. Laughing, Namjoon points it out.

Jungkook sends a blank stare his way. "Yeah, yeah. I'll find food to eat but I'm thirsty for something...or someone."

With a knowing look on his face, Namjoon exits the office in a good mood just by talking to the younger.

Jungkook looks out of the window occupying part of one wall in his office. It is almost half past two in the morning but someone is bound to be out at this time of night, late or not.

Jungkook sits in the shadows of the alley, waiting for a human to pass by. It being two thirty in the morning means there shouldn't be many. He sniffs the air and smell something he can't resist. He notices that it's getting stronger so he positions himself to attack.

A puff of air escapes the person's lips as he stops in front of the alley, checking the time on his phone.

"Why'd I have to work so late?" Jungkook hears him mumble to himself.

After sniffing his scent one more time, Jungkook jumps on him, muffling his screams with his hand.

Jungkook looks at his face and can't help but admire it. He's absolutely breathtaking. These beautiful brown orbs lined in long lashes that sit under dark brows. His raven hair looks soft to the touch. Fear flashes through his eyes as Jungkook makes eye contact.

Something inside of Jungkook stops him from killing him instantly. He removes his hand and the male immediately starts asking questions.

"What do you want from me?"

He doesn't answer.

"Answer me!"

He still doesn't answer.

"Who the hell are you to just attack someone like that?"

Jungkook's irritation grows as his gums start to ache, his fangs growing from the tissue. A slight growl rumbles from his throat before he peers back down at the stranger.

"What the–," is all he gets out before Jungkook interrupts him.

"Do not fuck with me," He snaps as he gets closer to his face. "Mention this to anyone and you're dead."

He watches him gulp and look away. A strawberry scent fills his nose as it brushes against his hair. Before he can do anything about it, he hears footsteps nearby which causes him to push himself off of the male. The other stares at him wide eyed as he flees, probably scared of what he was going to do.

Until next time, beautiful, Jungkook thinks to himself.


	4. Three - Important Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of some important business, Jungkook falls into a hole of training a newly turned vampire.

Taehyung tells Hoseok all about what happened minutes before as soon as he enters the somewhat familiar dorm.

"I am telling you, Hobi, he had fangs!" The younger exclaims as Hoseok continues to play a game on the Xbox One that whoever he was staying with for tonight bought.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible, Tae," Hoseok laughs, obviously thinking his best friend was joking. "That's if he didn't get them carved in a special treatment at the dental office."

One thing that catches his attention, though, is the shakiness in Taehyung's voice. They stay in silence, the only sound being the pushing of the buttons and flicking of the sticks on the controller Hoseok is using.

The sound of a door opening breaks the silence as Taehyung turns his head to see who else the older is friends with. An all too familiar short person comes into view while he walks down the hallway.

"Hi," the male acknowledges Taehyung. 

As Taehyung looks closer, he recognizes the person to be his partner in art class. "Yoongi?"

Yoongi simply nods and gestures for the younger to sit down. Eyes still wide, the latter sits next to Hoseok. The elder seems to freeze for a moment but shrugs it off before taking a seat on the other side of the second oldest.

"So...how do you two know each other? I've never introduced you guys," Hoseok murmurs loud enough for them to hear while he concentrates on the game.

"We're in the same art class," Yoongi answers quietly.

Hoseok sputters and quickly pauses his game. "You never told me you were into art!"

Shrugging, the elder steals his controller and resumes the game, knowing Hoseok wasn't going to complete the mission.

"Hyung!" Hoseok whines.

————

"Do I really have to do this?" Jungkook asks through the phone, sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, I'm in a different country, Jungkook," Seokjin answers through a sigh on the other end. "And plus, I can't let someone as clumsy as Namjoon do something like this."

The younger lets out a breathy laugh. He hangs up the phone without saying goodbye, ready to get a phone call and a scolding Seokjin later in the day. Sun attempting to shine through his sun glasses, he opens the door of the car he is currently in.

He is about to step out when he freezes. He looks down at his hand to see his ring safely on his ring finger. The ring isn't just any ring. It's what allows vampires, who have one, to go out in the sun without burning to ashes.

It also has their clan's crest cut into a blue crystal that a witch put a spell on, the same spell that makes them immune to sunlight. A soft smile tugs at Jungkook's lips while he stares down at the letters encrusted in the ring's crest: 'J.JK'.

Finally exiting the car, he casually walks around the front of the car and up onto the pathway of cement leading to a house. He knocks on the door, waiting for the person inside to answer.

The door slowly opens with a blond haired human male standing in the doorway. There is a look of question on his face as Jungkook gives him a small but fake smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The other asks, voice deep.

"I'm a friend of Seokjin's," is all Jungkook says and the man freezes.

"I'll be right back," murmurs the blond as he starts to turn.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It's quite cold out here," the vampire taunts.

The man immediately reacts, knowing how things work with vampires: They can't enter a house, literally, without being invited inside. "Oh, sorry! Come inside."

Smirking, Jungkook enters the small, cozy home. Everything is pretty neutral, especially the walls which are painted different shades of grays or grayish browns. There is little furniture but enough to make the space feel somewhat filled.

"So how's life treating you, Felix?" He calls out after hearing the latter rummaging through something close by. "Is your body healing yet?"

Felix reappears from wherever he was with a small box in his hands. He passes it to the older, hands shaking but not enough to cause the box to fall. 

"N-no, actually. The doctors say it's gotten worse...y'know, the cancer," Felix responds, sad.

"Where are your manners?" Jungkook mumbles, his brow raised.

He doesn't think Felix hears it but he does. "Sorry, hyung."

Opening the box, Jungkook takes out the pocket watch that was being contained in the wooden prism. He reaches into his pocket and fumbles with a few things before pulling a compass piece from his pants. Felix visibly flinches at the sight of it. 

He watches as the older pops out the clock from the watch, replacing it with the compass. He knows all to well what it was. A vampire compass. Seokjin told him he wanted to see it but he never told him he was making it into the vampire compass. 

Now, no one else can use it. Felix was offered many of times to become a vampire but always denied, thinking the vampire compass would keep him from harm's way. He was wrong. They're going to keep it.

"Thank you so very much," Jungkook dramatically sighs. "We really need this."

Before Felix can say anything more, Jungkook is behind him, hand on his shoulder to expose more of his neck.

"Should've accepted the first offer given," he whispers.

Felix starts panicking, "No! Please don—."

Jungkook's fangs sink deep into his neck, draining some of the blood from his system. After a few seconds, he pulls away and his chin and teeth are covered in blood. He smiles an evil smile, biting into his own wrist and bringing it up to Felix's mouth.

The pain is too much, so Felix gives in and latches onto the bite mark on the other's forearm. Blood, trickling into his throat, is just too good to be true. It is making all of the pain go away but he knows it's wrong, yet he's still sitting here feasting on a vampire's blood.

Moments later, Felix slides down Jungkook's body and to the floor, now drained of almost all of his energy. Blood covers his chin and teeth too, now coursing through his veins. 

"What now?" Felix weakly looks up at the older. 

Jungkook shrugs and leans forward, taking Felix's head in his hands. Snap. He twists Felix's skull, his vertebrae and spinal chord snapping. 

It takes an hour for Felix to wake up. His mind is foggy as he sits up, a pounding headache blasting through his cranium. Wincing, he swivels his head. 

Jungkook sits against the opposite wall, eyes watching Felix closely. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Felix groans out. "Why do I feel like shit?"

He hears a laugh and send a glare towards Jungkook's direction. Jungkook finishes his humorous jokes to himself and clears his throat seconds later.

"The process isn't completed until you've feasted on human blood," he states.

"And what if I don't?" Felix hesitantly questions.

"You'll end up dying anyway."

————

"You did not!" Namjoon fires at the younger in annoyance. "We don't have any room for him right now."

"We're gonna have to make room." Jungkook shrugs, Felix listening quietly from behind him. 

The elder sputters, flabbergasted at the younger's actions. He's angry but too busy to deal with it. "Fine, he can feast but get him a ring made first so he doesn't burn to death!"

Smiling in triumph, Jungkook speed walks, not super super speeding because Felix isn't a real vampire yet. He heads to the room where he knows a certain someone is at. 

He enters with Felix right on his tail but frowns. 

"Hello?" 

He turns towards the person's voice and finds someone he wasn't expecting. "Uhm, Hi. Who are you?"

The male standing in front of him smiles with a small nod of his head. "I'm Junki. Yoongi's brother?"

The name hits home and Jungkook immediately sighs, relieved. He knows of Yoongi's brother since the witch talked about him quite a bit. 

"I need a sunlight ring to be made for Felix here," Jungkook gets straight to the point.

"Sure," he agrees, then looking to Felix. "Initials?"

"L.FX."

Soon, Felix has a ring on his finger. It's the same as Jungkook's, other than the military rank markings, but with his initials instead. He grins peering down at it.

He glances over at Jungkook with a frown starting to take hold of his features. "I'm ready to feast, the urges are getting stronger.

"Of course, right this way," Jungkook says, motioning towards the exit.

When they leave the clan house's premises, Felix is hit by a certain smell. He races towards it, catching Jungkook off guard but the older reaches him quickly.

Both of them are now crouched down by a big boulder, a group of high teens sitting in a circle trading drugs for fun. Since that's what drug addicted teens do.

Licking his lips, Felix lunges towards the closest one. Jungkook has to follow behind to make sure one doesn't get away to tell the story about vampires in the city. 

The loud cry of fear from the last victim pushes Felix to sinking his teeth deep into the flesh of the junction between the female's neck and shoulder. He drains her dry of her blood just like he did the others. 

There was one still alive, bitten by Jungkook. Felix wipes his mouth with the girl's sleeve and steps closer. Jungkook sends him a look that stops him dead in his tracks.

Laminated and now covered in dirt is an ID card, sitting softly in Jungkook's hand. He reads the school ID card's information, frowning in disappointment once he sees the teen's birthdate.

"He's just a kid...only fourteen," he starts, "the others were at least seventeen turning eighteen."

The kid chokes as he opens his mouth and eyes. He breathes for air, eyes focusing on Jungkook's. He has just woken up from the shock of the bite and starts freaking out

He starts trashing around in Jungkook's hold but the vampire keep him in place. Tired and after giving up, he stares deep into Jungkook's eyes once more.

"Forget that this happened. Go home and tell your parents you were attacked by some freaky kid at school," the vampire says in a monotone voice, using his compelling powers. "Tell me what you're going to do."

The fourteen year old repeats the same words with the exact tone Jungkook used after the other's eyes seemed to expand and contract before locking his mind into telling himself a lie.

"Good, now do it," Jungkook growls.

The teen scrambles up and follows what he said he'd do, running home to his parents. Once both vampires aren't able to hear his footsteps with their enhanced hearing, they turn to each other.

Felix smiles. "I want to learn how to do that."


	5. Four - Friends With Benefits (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Hoseok help each other out without exactly knowing just who their mates are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning ⚠️ 
> 
> Smut between Taehyung and Hoseok (*cough* the title).

Moaning, Taehyung slides down on Hoseok's cock. The older grunts and thrusts up to meet Taehyung midway. They're both so close, the warm knots in their stomachs tightening.

"Faster," the younger pants out as his legs begin to give out. A burning sensation takes over his thighs.

Hoseok nods and grips Taehyung's hips tighter, slamming into the younger boy. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, Taehyung slumps against the older's chest. The tip of Hoseok's cock keeps brushing deliciously against his prostate.

He feels the wetness of the other's tongue against the shell of his ear and that's all it takes for him to let loose. He cums hard, white streams leaving his member and covering both of their chests.

Now oversensitive, he whimpers and Hoseok's thrusts continue but they become sloppy. His groans increase in volume, getting extremely loud once he reaches his high. 

Whining, Taehyung feels the other's release coating his walls. It takes a minute for Hoseok to come down from his orgasm, his breath ragged. 

"I feel gross," Taehyung mumbles, face twisted in disgust as he pulls himself up and off of the other's member. 

"So?" 

"So let's take a shower?!"

Hoseok grumbles but does as wished and goes to pick Taehyung up who had tried standing. His legs shake so much he ends up falling back onto his bed. 

The only reason they were in this current situation was because Hoseok came back to their dorm with a hard on. Apparently he was kicked out of his almost-one-night-stand's dorm by the person's roommate right when things were getting heated.

Taehyung offered to help him with a handjob but a handjob soon turned into a blowjob. That was a week ago. Then, they kind of decided they could be friends with benefits. Not liking each other that way but finding a good fuck, they came to the conclusion of doing that so their problems would be solved.

Taehyung whimpers when Hoseok sits him down on the toilet seat, his bottom burning from the intense penetration that was there moments before. The older emits a small laugh as he turns the bathtub faucet on.

"Shower or bath?" He asks.

After thinking, the latter replies, "Shower."

Soon, they're both under the hot streams of water. Taehyung suddenly gasps when he feels a finger in his abused hole. 

"Relax, I'm cleaning you out," Hoseok says softly, genuinely being careful about it.

He whines each time his finger moves in a certain angle and sighs in relief once it's out. "Thank you."

Who would have thought that the two would ever be doing this in the future when they were kind and innocent kids back then. Of course, only the perverted people at school would think the best friends would end up in such a situation once they hit high school.

"I'm leaving for Canada tomorrow," Hoseok whispers out of the blue. "My team is going out there for a dance competition."

Taehyung nods, thinking about the packed suitcase he saw sitting on the other's bed earlier and he pouts. "How long will you be gone?"

Hoseok laughs, "Only a few days. Luckily, it's Christmas break."

The younger laughs as well. He finishes washing the soap suds off of his body and steps out. He knows Hoseok takes a bit longer in the shower and grabs a towel for himself before exiting the bathroom.

————

Taehyung woke up late the next morning, Hoseok already gone. He noticed it was very cold and decided to leave to the cafe.

Now, he's sitting at a table by the window with his hands wrapped around a warm mug of hot chocolate. And of course, Jimin is sitting across from him munching on a powder covered croissant. 

"Where's Hobi?" Jimin asks, noting the other isn't here like he always is whenever he's on break.

"Most likely somewhere in Canada, at the moment," Taehyung says, he takes another sip of the warm liquid in his cup.

Jimin's mouth drops into an 'o' and he sets his chin against the palm of his hand. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Taehyung glances over at him. "I have no idea."

Hoseok squints his eyes when he stares at the address given to him by his dance teacher. It is written on a slightly crumpled piece of paper that looks like it was taken from an old notebook. 

He peers up at the apartment complex before him. Taking a deep breath, he shoves it back into his hoodie pocket and walks forward. The winter air is cold against his honey skin, even with the beanie and gloves on his body. 

The door opens as he pulls against the handle and closes behind him. A temporary chilly breeze enters the lobby but soon dissipates within the warm building. He walks up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, how can I help you, sir?" The young girl greets with a work smile on her face.

"I need to know what room Kim Seokjin is in," Hoseok sighs.

"Is there a reason why you need to know such information?" 

"My dance coach sent me here for some things that Seokjin said he'd give to him. He doesn't have enough time to get it himself."

"Room 419, floor 4. It will be one of the last rooms you see."

He thanks the receptionist and heads towards the said room. The elevator takes a bit to come down to the lobby floor but it eventually does. And once it does, Hoseok steps into it, hitting the glowing button with the number '4'. 

Within a matter of time, he's standing in front of room 419. Hesitantly, he knocks on the door with nervous hands. He hears fumbling inside up until the door opens, revealing a very handsome man.

The first thing Hoseok can focus on is the man's plump lips that quirk up into an amused smile. 

"My eyes are up here," the voice says, softer than Hoseok thought it would be. 

Hoseok's eyes slowly make their way upward, finally making contact with the other's almond shaped, soft brown eyes. 

"H-hello," He squeaks, mentally cringing at his stutter. "I'm here for Mr. Son's things."

The man seems to understand what he's talking about and steps aside, motioning for the younger to come inside. Hoseok enters the big, almost penthouse-like, apartment. He looks around and sees a few abstract art pieces on the walls.

"You have nice paintings, Mr. Kim," he comments, somehow finding his normal voice.

"Please, call me Seokjin," the man chuckles as he re-enters the main living space. 

Seokjin knows something is different about the human male in front of him. Something...he just doesn't know what. It's like the male himself is drawing Seokjin in, like a moth to a flame. 

He pauses for a split second, recognizing the signs as something he hasn't seen in years. He shakes his head. I have to be sure, he says to himself.

"Here you go, Mr...?" He trails off, trying to act amused rather than shaken up like he just was.

"Jung Hoseok but you can call me Hoseok," the younger hurriedly adds, his hand instinctively coming out for a handshake.

Seokjin slowly takes it, feeling the warmth of the other's skin though it was freezing outside. But Hoseok notices how cold Seokjin's hand is and flinches after their hands release from each other's grip.

Seokjin frowns. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. You're hand was just very cold," Hoseok assures.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am completely sure."

They say their goodbyes and as soon as Hoseok exits his apartment with the door securely shut, Seokjin reminds himself to drink more coffee or warmer beverages to keep his body at a higher temperature. After all, he's just a dead person living on the blood of others—if that makes any sense at all.

He sees that he should have been doing that for the past two weeks but hasn't had the time for anything else but work. He can also feel that the previous moments won't be the last moments of him seeing Hoseok.

He groans in frustration, really hoping that his feelings aren't playing with his mind.

————

"I'm horny," Taehyung says bluntly to his computer screen.

Hoseok chokes on his water that he was sipping through a bottle at the straight forward comment. "How?"

"Blame Jimin. He made me watch the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy with him since he's never seen it and now I'm horny," the younger rants.

Hoseok rolls his eyes. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Taehyung smirks, already knowing what he wants to see Hoseok do. "Just get off like you would usually do."

"Okay," Hoseok agrees, "but on one condition."

The latter groans, "What?"

The older grins evilly. "You have to finger yourself for me and then use the dildo I know you have stashed under your bed."

Taehyung gapes at his best friend, not knowing how the other found out about it. His mouth snaps shut after thinking it through. "Alright."

He strips of his sweatpants and t-shirt, Hoseok laughing at how he wears no boxers under the clothing covering his bottom half. Taehyung then proceeds to reach under his bed and blindly search for the certain toy.

Finally finding it, he pulls it out. It is a translucent, blue dildo that is about six inches long. It isn't as big as Hoseok's cock but it isn't much smaller either.

He turns and looks up at the screen, seeing that Hoseok has already taken his jeans and underwear off, his button-up unbuttoned all the way but not completely off.

Taehyung doesn't ask for him to take it off though, for he somehow gets harder at the sight of the article of clothing hanging off of his toned shoulders. Suddenly, Hoseok opens his closed eyes and stares deeply into his own, both of their eyes dark with lust.

The younger moans at the action and begins to bring his fingers up to his mouth. He coats three of them in his saliva and teases his rim, arching his back at the sudden wetness.

Hoseok starts by spitting into his own hand and stroking his member from the base up. They stay like that for a few minutes, eyes locked on each other as Taehyung stretches himself.

"That's enough, Tae. Now I want you to lean back and fuck yourself with it," Hoseok grunts, his hand ever so slightly increasing in speed.

The latter does as told, leaning back against his elbows, pulling his knees up to his chest, and reaching around himself to slowly insert the dildo. His eyes flutter shut while a soft moan passes through his lips.

He starts at a slow pace, the squelching sounds quiet but still present. It becomes louder as time flies, both of them speeding up with their movements. 

Taehyung is now riding the toy, Hoseok not caring as long as the boy is fucking himself relentlessly with it. Hoseok squeezes his tip every time he comes up and dips his thumbnail into his slit every time he comes down. 

He throws his head back to moan but nothing comes out as the knot in his stomach becomes warmer. Same goes for Taehyung.

Continuing, they both shutter and release strings of curses as they both cum moments later. Hoseok hears his name leave the younger's mouth and smiles, wiping himself clean with nearby tissues.

A few minutes pass before Taehyung sits up slowly. He looks completely fucked out. Messy hair, face flushed, and lips swollen from biting them, he shakily stands up and walks to the bathroom.

He cleans himself before coming back to the main part of their dorm. Both of them are now fully dressed in sleepwear, small smiles set on their faces.

"Goodnight, Hobi."

"G'night, Taehyungie."


	6. Five - Vampire Finds Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming in contact with a sassy purple haired worker, Namjoon thinks he’s found his soulmate.

Seokjin sits there staring at nothing while his mind continues to zone out. He has his hands folded together and pressed against his lips. A waving hand comes into view, flailing crazily until he snaps out of his daze.

The vampire glances up at the owner of said hand and gives him a blank look. Frowning, the person sits down next to him.

"What's up with you?" The man asks, concerned.

"I was just thinking, Sejin-hyung," Seokjin replies.

"Oh? What were you thinking about?"

"Well, I may have forgotten the signs of being near your soulmate when you haven't mated yet," the alpha lies.

The beta looks over at him, surprise etched into his features. He takes a soft intake of breath before blowing it back out.

"Well, destined soulmates have a silver chord that connects them but it's only visible to themselves. Sometimes just by a simple touch, the stereotypical spark of electricity, can tell you someone is your soulmate," Sejin tells Seokjin.

"And what about the connection through the chord?"

Sejin gives a breathy laugh and continues, "A person can enter their soulmate's mind and see different thoughts, memories, and feelings. They can end up feeling the same things the other does if they concentrate."

"Can you block them from certain things?" Seokjin asks, acting like he really didn't know.

"Yes. It's all concentration, Seokjin-ah," the beta responds.

The alpha vampire nods. He's sure now that is what he was feeling earlier. The next time the boy came over, he'd have to make sure to make some simple but acquainted touches.

Three days later

Hoseok stands there, yet again, in front of Kim Seokjin's apartment door. He knocks on the door and waits. The door opens quicker than it did the last time which takes him by surprise, but he makes no word of it.

Seokjin stands in the door way, his hair messy and body clothed in a fitting white t-shirt and basketball shorts that are hung low on his waist. He has just woken up from his daily nap and his face was still somewhat puffy due to that.

Not being able to take his eyes off of the man in front of him, Hoseok slowly enters the apartment.

"Hello, again," Seokjin greets.

"Hey," the younger breathes out. "I'm here to deliver a message from Mr. Son."

He finally makes eye contact with the elder and gasps once he realizes how close the man has gotten. They are now both standing face to face only inches apart.

"Go on," pushes Seokjin, an amused smile on his face.

"He wants to thank you for being such a big help with the dance team so we could get into the finals," Hoseok starts nervously. "I would also like to thank you for that as well."

Frowning at the shakiness of the younger, Seokjin takes a step back. But then he starts thinking. And be steps closer, setting his hand in the other's shoulder.

Suddenly, he can feel the nervousness coursing through his system. His mouth falls open but he manages to close it before Hoseok notices. Hoseok furrows his eyebrows but says nothing at the sudden action.

Seokjin tilts his head unconsciously, feeling that the nervousness Hoseok is having difficulty with isn't out of fear, but out of embarrassment. He takes his hand away then puts on a fake smile.

"I would love to help you if you needed it, Hoseok," the elder sighs quietly.

Hoseok's head shoots up. "What if I don't need that help but someone else does?"

"Who is this someone?" Seokjin cocks an eyebrow with crossed arms.

The younger's frame straightens up as he gets ready to tell him all about his best friend. He wants to tell him everything about the other but knows he won't have time.

"His name is Jimin, Park Jimin. He's my best friend, actually. Or at least one of them," he babbles. He waves his hands through the air as he speaks.

It takes a few minutes for him to finish his little rant. Seokjin listens to every single word, though, as it leaves his mouth. He smiles knowingly, somehow realizing he does that same thing.

"Anyways, I'm sorry. There's a dance studio near where my dorm is and you can possibly teach there?" Hoseok finally ends his paragraph long talk with a suggestion.

Giving it little thought, Seokjin immediately agrees. He came to look for his soulmate and he found him. It's just that Hoseok doesn't know this...yet.

————

Jungkook fidgets. The urges are becoming too strong once more. Namjoon is hastily rummaging through their refrigerator trying to find one of the blood packs usually they keep in there.

Nothing.

"I can't find anything. We need to go and get more," he says but Jungkook shakes his head.

"No, I need something stronger," the younger mumbles. "Something better than the normal person."

Namjoon freezes in realization. He steps away from the refrigerator and shuts the door, now standing in front of the other.

"Jungkook?" He calls out softly and gets a low hum in response. "Who have you ran into recently?"

"Some nights ago, I was gonna kill this person but there was just something that stopped me from doing so," Jungkook answers. "He was just so beautiful, Namjoon."

This has never happened before. Jungkook seems to go into a trance when he thinks about him and that scares Namjoon.

"You know what this means, right?" He asks the younger.

"That I should go do that now? I'll do it. It's like I can just taste his blood from here," Jungkook rambles on, his eyes closing as he thinks about it some more.

He can imagine the thick red liquid running down the corner of his lips after he bites into the boy's neck. If he punctured the jugular just right, he can control the bleeding. So sweet, he thinks.

This is when Namjoon really starts freaking out. He knows all the signs and that is probably the biggest one yet.

"So, he's your soulmate," he whispers but the other hears it.

Jungkook's body tenses when the words leave his mouth. He slowly opens his eyes before they flicker towards Namjoon's.

"What do you mean 'he's my soulmate', hyung?" He questions, straightening his back from his spot on the countertop. "I would have known."

Namjoon hangs his head low. "Actually, you wouldn't have. There is a small chance of knowing whether someone is your soulmate or not when you first meet them."

Now it's Jungkook's turn to freak out. He knows it's true just as well Namjoon does. He shakes his head furiously, hands moving around in the air.

"We have to be sure," he sputters, scared.

"The only way to make sure is to touch the person by contact with bare skin or to exchange blood," Namjoon tells him.

"Seriously," the younger laughs, "it's that simple?"

"No, it's not simple at all."


	7. Six - Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it isn’t that long since Jungkook ran into his mate, it feels as if it’s been thousands of years when that familiar strawberry scent fills his nose. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Seokjin figures something out about his own mate that surprises him.

"No, it's not simple at all."

Both vampires turn towards the familiar voice. There stands the black haired male they're both used to seeing around.

"How so?" Jungkook asks the witch.

"It's easy to find them but once you do, it will be difficult to consult with them about topics such as them being your soulmate," Yoongi says. "And with the myth of vampires being here in Colorado, some are likely to have vervain within their system or on their person."

"So, we wouldn't be able to compel them if they did," the younger vampire continues. "We couldn't get them to agree with it without compelling them.

"Exactly," Namjoon murmurs, rubbing his face with his hands. "But why would they put vervain into their bodies?"

"There are still a few people who believe vampires are still here, Namjoon," Yoongi sighs, irritated.

The older vampire takes an intake of breath, mentally facepalming himself. He then sits on the countertop next to Jungkook who was now trying to think of a way to satisfy his cravings.

The witch seems to read his mind. Yoongi fully walks into the kitchen and opens a cabinet above the fridge, with the obvious help of Namjoon, then takes out a bag of original potato chips. Jungkook gives him a blank stare.

"As long as you eat any type of food with some blood, the cravings with subside," Yoongi tells him, although, Jungkook already knew this.

"Or you could make the stupid decision and drink to numb any feelings or cravings you have," Namjoon adds sardonically and Yoongi glares at him.

The two start bickering and that leaves Jungkook to do whatever he wishes to as long as it didn't involve killing anybody. Or at least anybody important, for that matter.

Finding himself sitting on a park bench, Jungkook hums quietly and leans his head back. With his eyes closed he allows the sun to soak into his skin. He thanks his lucky stars for the ring on his finger.

He thinks about the idea of finally being able to relax but then something catches his attention. His sniffs the air and a familiar scent fills his nose. Strawberry, he says to himself.

After his eyes snap open, he sits upright and scans the surrounding area. He is about to give up after a bit until his eyes land on the familiar bob of black hair. And no, it isn't Yoongi.

The person notices his stare and freezes, seeming to recognize him. He quickly gets up in attempt to escape Jungkook, but the vampire catches up. He grabs ahold of the person's arm and pulls them onto an empty street.

"P-please don't hurt me," the ravenette stutters out while squeezing his eyes shut. "I'll do anything!"

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?"

The human kept flailing around, trying to get free. Jungkook growls and slams him against the outer wall of the brick building.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" He asks once more, the space under his eyes being covered in veins of black as his irritation goes up another level.

"Taehyung," the person squeaks, looking down.

The same fear from a few nights before replaces the look on Taehyung's face when Jungkook smirks down at him. Scleras now red, he runs his nose over the skin on Taehyung's neck and sniffs at his scent.

Taehyung's heart beats rapidly, allowing the sound to flow straight to Jungkook's hunger. The vampire takes a sharp intake of breath trying to calm himself. But the urge was just too strong. The smell was just too sweet.

With his aching gums, he growls and dives his mouth down towards Taehyung's neck. He licks a strip up the patch of skin where he knows the jugular is located. The human gasps and starts hitting at the other's body.

Jungkook swiftly brings his head up to look at the male. His eyes contract and expand as he looks into Taehyung's brown orbs. He sets his lips into a tight smile just for a second.

"Don't be afraid," he says and Taehyung seems to go into a trance for a slight moment.

Jungkook goes back to nuzzling the latter's neck, once again smelling the scent that lays there. He opens his mouth, teeth brushing against the skin. He is about to bite into the flesh but then he stops himself. No, he thinks.

He pulls away from the human quicker than he intends to. Taehyung is observing him with weary eyes as he tilts his head to the side. Jungkook sighs.

"I really want to hurt you but I can't," he mutters, the other hearing the words.

Taehyung whispers, "Why is that so?"

Jungkook almost pukes at how calm Taehyung is being, all because he compelled him to not be afraid. He frowns and comes closer, the male standing still.

He grabs the sides of Taehyung's face. "Forget that I am not a vampire and that this just happened."

Taehyung nods.

"You are going to visit the book store tomorrow afternoon and talk to Namjoon. Say to him 'For the young alpha requests me'."

Taehyung repeats the words and what he is going to do.

"Good. Now, go home," Jungkook states before fleeing.

The trance breaks and Taehyung is left on the empty road shaking his head. He furrows his eyebrows and walks back to the more crowded roads. Where am I going? He asks himself before then replying with an answer, I don't know but I can't stop.

Minutes later, he's standing in front of his shared dorm's door with his keys in hand. After unlocking the door, he steps inside just to stop again. There Hoseok is but with some dude, lips locked and on the older's bed. He cranes his neck in confusion.

"Uh..."

Both males frantically pull away from each other and it's then that Taehyung notices Hoseok's messy hair and flushed face.

"H-hey, I thought you weren't supposed to be home until later," Hoseok sputters while brushing his disastrous hair out of his face.

Taehyung says nothing as he looks between the two of them. The guy he's never seen before sends him a sheepish smile but god was he beautiful. Wait-

He shakes his head and turns his focus back to his roommate. "I thought so too but something just happened..."

His eyes the flicker from him to the random male. The older understands the movement and laughs awkwardly.

"Taehyung, this is Seokjin. Seokjin, this is my roommate Taehyung," Hoseok introduces the two.

Seokjin puts his hand out with a thin yet awkward smile on his lips. "Hello."

The youngest walks forward, takes his hand, and gives him a small nod. He then motions for Hoseok to follow him to the other side of the room. Hoseok reluctantly does so after clearing his throat.

Taehyung's voice goes down into a whisper saying, "You just get back from Canada and I find you making out with a dude I don't even recognize. How does that happen?"

The older rocks on his feet in embarrassment whilst biting his lip. He scratches the back of his neck and replies, "He's a friend of my dance teacher and it just sort of happened."

Taehyung cocks an eyebrow.

"I like him...He's nice and down to earth."

"And?"

"Have you seen him?!"

Little do the two know that the eldest is able to hear them, but they can't know that of course. He has to refrain from laughing at the comment about his good looks. Turning his head slightly, he sets his eyes on the pair before looking down at his feet.

When the exclamation leaves Hoseok's mouth, Taehyung peeks over the older's shoulder. Seokjin looks up just as he does that, so they end up making eye contact and that causes the youngest to immediately look away.

"He is a very attractive man," Taehyung agrees in a small voice.

This time, it's even harder for Seokjin to keep himself from laughing. He hears the others exchange a few words before Hoseok burst into a shout.

"You promised me, Tae!"

"I know, I know. I don't know why I need to go to this bookstore tomorrow but I just do!"

Taehyung notices that this is the fifth time Hoseok has been this angry within the span of a few days. He's never this mad, he thinks to himself. Hoseok even says himself that sometimes he blacks out in anger and he doesn't know why.

Seokjin furrows his eyebrows and stands from the bed, coming up from behind the second oldest. "Hoseok, calm down," he mumbles into the boy's ear as he rests his hands against his shoulders.

But Hoseok shakes him off and snaps, "Don't touch me!" He then rushes out of the room and makes sure to slam the door after himself.

With wide eyes, Taehyung slowly sits down on his own bed, folding his hands together. He glances up at the other still standing within the room and gives a fake smile.

"Is he always like this?" Seokjin asks, concerned. The vampire listens to the fading footsteps as the other shakes his head. Seokjin then frowns but a thought forms in his head. "How often does this happen?"

"Only recently," Taehyung sighs, chin now resting in the palm of one of his hands. "I've known him my whole life and this has never been a problem for him."

"Just recently?" the older makes sure he heard correctly because stuff like this seems extremely familiar.

The human nods.

"And he's blacked out in rage before?"

Another nod.

"Why are you asking me so many questions about it?" Taehyung asks after a few minutes of silence, his eyebrows knitting together.

"No reason," Seokjin quickly covers up, "but why do you have to go the bookstore tomorrow?"

Sighing, the latter rubs his hands over his face. "I don't know why. I just need to go and talk to this guy named Namjoon."

The vampire freezes. He knows exactly what's happening. He's compelled, says to himself. And he needs to see Namjoon...that must mean it was Jungkook who compelled him. He turns away from Taehyung and grabs his jacket from Hoseok's bed.

"I have to go and take care of some business," he says through a breathy laugh. "Goodbye, Taehyung."

Taehyung looks up from his hands and sends a soft smile his way. "Have a good day, Seokjin...?"

"Hyung," Seokjin finishes, "I'm older than Hoseok and he told me he's older than you."

"Right," the younger giggles as the older shuts the door behind himself.

~•~

As Seokjin makes his way out of the dorm building, he takes his phone out of his back pant pocket and calls his favorite witch.

"Yoongi, I think I just found a werewolf."


	8. Seven - Book Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconsciously following the directions given to him by the threatening alpha vampire, Taehyung finds himself in a bookstore where he hydrates two blood sucking alphas. 
> 
> Also, who is the mysterious leader?

There are many bookstores within Denver and Taehyung knows that. That's why he is confused the next morning when he realizes he just has the need to go to the bookstore. Problem is, he doesn't know which one. 

He's now walking down the sidewalk when suddenly, his body pulls him towards a bookstore down the street. He says nothing because he doesn't want to seem like he was crazy by talking aloud to himself.

Eyes wide in surprise, he enters the bookstore called Namkook's Books. Multiple book shelves with many different books forming a small maze catch his attention when he walks inside, the door slowly closing behind him.

It takes a minute for Taehyung to come back to reality and he slowly unties the scarf that is around his neck. He shoves it into his pocket and turns his head a few times to look at the books.

A few books have him interested as he gets closer to look at them. He starts reading the summary to the book he picks up, getting absorbed into the fiction world. Something about alchemy and viruses...

Suddenly, a voice calls out, "Can I help you, sir?"

Taehyung jumps, his hand against his heart as he turns to look at the person. "Y-Yes."

Silence follows after his words and the employee raises his eyebrows, waiting for him to say something. Snapping out of his daze, Taehyung clears his throat and straightens himself up.

"I don't know why I need to say this but," he murmurs himself quietly.

"What was that?"

"For the young alpha requests me," Taehyung says quickly, carefully reading the name on the worker's name tag. Namjoon, he reads to himself.

Namjoon obviously knows what it means because he stands there, completely still. Another moment of silence before Namjoon turns and makes his way towards the back room. He sees his coworker clocking in and huffs.

"What?" Jungkook sighs as he puts his card back into the one of the card pockets, feeling Namjoon's glare.

"I just had someone say 'For the young alpha requests me' at the counter," Namjoon hisses, ready to beat some sense into his friend.

It's Jungkook's turn to freeze up as he registers what the older has just said. He quickly exits the back room, stopping behind the counter. There is a familiar man with an elbow propped up on the countertop, other arm supporting his hand that is currently holding his phone.

"Hello," Jungkook greets nonchalantly, then saying to himself, "I see you actually listened."

"Huh?" Taehyung goes to ask but then quickly changes it to, "Oh, hi." He looks straight into the other's eyes as he does so.

Jungkook sighs as he doesn't have to force the human to look into his eyes. "Follow me into the back room."

Irises contracting and expanding, his compulsion makes its way to Taehyung's brain which orders his body to listen. Taehyung seems to robotically follow after Jungkook who begins to walk to the back room.

Namjoon watches the exchange of words in confusion, ready to take a step in between the two if anything happened. He hasn't seen Jungkook use his powers on someone like that for a long while. There is no use for it as their town has no idea vampirism is an actual thing.

He waits until the two have entered the room before hurrying to stand behind the door. Making sure no obstacles are in the way, he uses his supernatural hearing to know what they're talking about.

In the room, Jungkook sits Taehyung down on the sofa they have in there. He then sits down himself and intertwines his fingers. Looking Taehyung in the eyes yet again, he uses his compulsion.

"Answer honestly," he orders, the other nodding. 

Namjoon frowns.

"Do you believe that vampires are real?" 

"Yes, I study legends on supernatural beings such as vampires, werewolves, witches, and more."

Jungkook cocks his head to the side, curious to how he didn't know this. On the other side of the door, Namjoon stifles a laugh but Jungkook hears the squeeze of breath. 

Gritting his teeth, Jungkook asks "Soulmates are put together by fate. Do you believe that?"

"I don't believe it nor disbelieve it. I haven't been able to experience a soulmate bond," Taehyung replies, eyes never leaving Jungkook's.

The young vampire hears nothing and assumes Namjoon's attention is caught by the question. He cracks a small smile at the thought of him finding his soulmate before the older. It is always a competition between the two.

"Taehyung?"

The human hums.

"Don't freak out," Jungkook starts, "but I'm a vampire."

Snapping out of his compelled daze, Taehyung shakes his head in disbelief. Though he thinks they are real, he's never seen one in person. But then he squints his eyes in suspicion.

"I don't completely believe you," he drawls.

Had those fangs been fake? He knows it's possible, considering people tend to get their teeth carved when obsessed with vampirism. Then again, he didn't see his fangs until after he pissed the vampire off.

But, if it is true that Jungkook is a vampire, it can help with some major research. He's heard of different doctors and scientists who studied the body of a vampire to see if their blood could heal certain diseases. 

Most times when they had a vampire within their possession, they'd drain blood from the vampire's body until there was only enough to keep them slightly mobile. Humans have an average of nine to twelve pints of blood and can usually have two pints taken from their body without being harmed.

So when Lee Taemin, a physiologist, removed one of the most wanted vampire's internal organs and drained him of most of his blood, it was surprising to see that everything restored itself. There also seemed to be twice as much blood within their body even though they're presumed as dead beings.

Back to the present, Jungkook huffs while throwing his hands in the air. That statement leaves him baffled as he thinks of something to prove it. An invisible light bulb seems to click on above his head and he then opens his mouth to speak.

"Give me your wrist," he tells the other, his hand out.

Hesitantly, Taehyung allows his forearm to come up into his hands. Jungkook puts a firm but soft grip around his wrist, slowly leaning toward it. After a slight ache of his gums, he looks into Taehyung's eyes before gradually sinking his fangs into the tender flesh.

The latter lets out a gasp as his bold attitude falters, Jungkook moaning when the sweet metallic blood fills his mouth. Outside, Namjoon hears the break of skin and opens the door, not knowing if this was a good idea or not. 

Taehyung's hooded eyes do anything but widen after seeing him enter the room. The older vampire looks down at the younger one, smelling the thick red liquid with his enhanced sense of smell. It smells too good, causing his fangs to begin appearing from underneath his gums.

Namjoon quickly looks away, controlling himself but is bewildered when Taehyung calls out to him.

"It's okay, you can feed from me too."

He turns back towards the two, a growl attempting to rumble from his throat. He hasn't had a good drink from the vein in a while and his hunger for blood is getting stronger by each passing moment just by standing there.

"No... I can't—."

"Shut up and come here," Taehyung interrupts, eyes fluttering from the amount of blood Jungkook is taking in.

Swallowing thickly, Namjoon takes a few steps forward, slowly sitting in the spot next to the other on the sofa. He notices Taehyung is using his other arm to support himself, so instead of taking his other wrist, he kneels behind him.

Taehyung tilts his head on instinct when he feels the other's breath against his neck. He lets out an airy laugh before saying, "Just don't kill me."

That's the last thing Namjoon hears until the sound of Taehyung's heart pumping blood through his veins fills his ears. He focuses on the sound, his fangs brushing up against the skin of his neck and then sinking in.

Namjoon marvels at the taste of the addicting substance while Taehyung's breath stutters. He sucks at the wound in his neck, drinking mouth fulls of the blood coming out of it. It feels wonderful, strengthening his body and refreshing everything like it always does.

Jungkook removes his mouth after a moment to relish in the feelings he is experiencing. Taehyung, too tired to talk, weakly moves his hand up to Namjoon's brown hair and slightly tugs at it. The other takes another minute before pulling away, licking the corners of his lips where blood is dripping from.

As he inhales deeply, Namjoon stumbles off the couch as if he was drunk on human blood. Jungkook is there to catch him, softly patting his shoulder. He knows the older hasn't had anything but blood bags recently and the hunger for warm blood is most definitely going to be strong.

"You two," Taehyung mumbles, "took a lot of blood...I'm dizzy and I'm tired."

Head spinning, he gently lays himself down on the black leather sofa. Before he can fall asleep, Jungkook bites into his own wrist and brings it up to Taehyung's parted lips.

"Drink."

The human does as told and reluctantly pushes his mouth against the skin, slightly sucking at it. It is hard to keep it down as he swallows it, his face twisted in disgust. He then notices the wounds on his neck and wrist healing but he just gapes. The lightheadedness is still there, therefore, he closes his eyes and allows sleep to take over him. 

————

"I saw him with the human in the park the other day," a member of the Iatchean clan announced to the leader as he enters the lounge room.

The leader allows the words to soak in, the glass in his hand coming in contact with the wall after he throws it. Bourbon from the broken glass spreads across the poor quality rug on the floor, sinking down into the wooden planks below it.

Retreating a few feet, the member of the clan that just delivered the news shakes in fear. He is afraid of what the clan leader might do to him. He doesn't like bad news and that's just what he gave him.

"Jongdae?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Come here."

"What is it, sir?" Jongdae asks as he kneels in front of the other who happens to stand as he does so. The look on his leader's face leaves him terrified. Quite literally as his heart is ripped from his body, his small frame falling to the floor limply.

Another member of the clan, Chanyeol, stares down in shock at his best friend's body. A gun with wooden bullets firmly planted in his hands, he shakily crouches down with the gun aiming away from the body.

The leader points at him. "You, get this cleaned up."

"Yes, Minho-hyung."


	9. Eight - Friendly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin brings Yoongi to meet the mate he seemingly already knows.

Taehyung awakes, groaning softly as he pushes himself into a sitting position on the bed. He begins to freak out when he notices it isn't his house he's in but then a person enters the room. He recognizes it as Jungkook and calms down slowly.

"Where," He croaks, throat dry. He sees a glass of water on the bedside table and reaches for it. "Where am I?" 

"I brought you to our clan house," Jungkook answers calmly with his arms crossed. "You were out for a while and the sofa in the back room seemed uncomfortable."

"How long was I out for?"

"Eight hours."

Taehyung chokes on the last bit of water and sputters, "Eight hours?!"

Jungkook nods.

"And what do you mean 'clan house'?"

"Do you think that Namjoon and I are the only vampires here in Denver?"

Thinking for a moment, Taehyung slowly nods his head, Jungkook laughing loudly. 

"Well, you're wrong," the vampire says after he finishes laughing.

"Obviously," Taehyung mutters, not amused by the matter, and sets the glass down.

The two sit in silence for a good minute before Jungkook breaks the silence.

"I have some business to take care of, so feel free to talk to people and tour the house."

Taehyung perks up. "Wait, I have questions!" He frowns when Jungkook begins to leave but hears a faint 'Ask around, they'll answer them for you' come from the hallway.

Shrugging, he slips out of the very comfortable bed and his feet touch the cold wooden floor. He looks down and realizes his socks had been taken off of his feet but thinks nothing else of it. He then stands up and quietly observes the room.

Nothing too fancy but not that simple either. White walls, light stained wooden floor, and a king size bed surrounded by a dresser and a television stand. The sheets are of silk and colored a soft, pastel orange with white lace patterns wove into the blankets.

Content and somewhat relaxed, Taehyung carefully exits the room into the hallway. The house seems to be alive with activity, multiple people passing by him and he hasn't even moved. He sits there for a moment, wondering how there are so many of them yet nobody has noticed.

Though there a lot of things to focus on, Taehyung decides to set his eyes on a what looks like a teen who is sitting in a chair by a bookshelf. He has a book in his hands, leaving Taehyung to think about how young they go with turning others.

Taehyung approaches him slowly, standing in silence in front of him until he looks up. He gives him a soft smile.

"Uh, Hi?" 

"Hi," Taehyung greets back, holding his hand out.

The other looks at him before hesitantly shaking his hand. "Taehyung, right?"

Taehyung nods as he gives the other's hand a small squeeze. "And you are?"

"Jisung. Park Jisung."

Taehyung smiles but it then disappears as he furrows his eyebrows. "Um, how old are you?"

Jisung's own smile falters. He bites his lip, then saying, "Seventeen."

Taehyung starts to feel nauseated as soon as he hears the words leave the other's lips. Why? His breathing becomes quicker and he starts to panic.

"It's okay, though," Jisung adds softly.

The latter looks down at him with a dumbfounded expression. "What do you mean 'it's okay, though,' Jisung?!"

The younger gives him a weak smile. "I was dying from a gunshot wound before one of them came to my rescue." He then looks up at the ceiling as if he is watching the scene in his head over again, saying, "I know being a vampire isn't something I would have wanted before it happened but now, I'd rather be a vampire than dead."

Taehyung can't even think about how someone would react to their sixteen year old son dying so tragically. His whole body shivers at the thought and he closes his eyes temporarily. 

"So...how's the soulmate thing going?"

His eyes snap open at the question. "Soulmate thing?"

"Yeah," Jisung starts, "you and Jungkook are connected by a silv—."

"Alright, that's enough for now, Jisung," a deep voice says while a hand covers the teen's mouth.

Taehyung looks up at the person to see Namjoon and frowns. "We're connected by what?"

"Nothing!" the older vampire quickly interjects, glaring at the younger one.

Jisung gets the message and leaves the two to talk. Taehyung immediately throws his hands into the air, giving the other a questioning look. Sighing, Namjoon sits Taehyung down, looking straight into his eyes.

"You and Jisung talked about your interests like your favorite things to do and what you like to read," he states, the words being compelled by his eyes to the other's brain. "Now, find the conference room. A few people want to meet you."

Taehyung snaps back to reality to find Namjoon gone, wondering why he suddenly disappeared when the subject of the conversation he and Jisung were having was about books. Does he not like books?

Sooner or later, he finds himself roaming the hallways in search of the conference room. He is about to give up and ask someone when he sees a sign by the doorway of a room with 'Conference room' printed on it. He enters and freezes when he sees a familiar face.

"Seokjin-hyung?"

————

Continuation of the end of Chapter 6

After Seokjin's phone call with Yoongi, he decides to meet with the small black haired male. He finds the witch in the conference room because Yoongi had just spoken to a few other witches who are friends to the clan house. He stands in front of the shorter one and waits until he's noticed. 

"Oh! Hey, hyung," Yoongi greets softly, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. "What's up?"

"I need you to come with me," Seokjin says, looking around to make sure no one hears what he is saying.

The younger gives him a concerned look. "Why? Is something wrong?"

The vampire huffs, setting his hands on Yoongi's shoulders. "Just trust me, alright?"

Yoongi nods his head hesitantly, peeking around the room before following the elder out into the main hallway. A few people give Seokjin surprised glances as they didn't know he was going to be here today.

"What are we doing in a dorm building?"

"You'll see."

The warlock stops behind the elder as he comes to a certain door. Seokjin raps his knuckles on the wood and waits. Yoongi awkwardly stands behind him, tapping his fingers against his legs.

"He's my mate," Seokjin says out of no where.

Wha—," Yoongi begins but is interrupted when the door swings open.

A lean man stands in the doorway with black hair matting itself to his forehead. He has a black, Dri-FIT shirt hugging his torso and basketball shorts hanging low on his waist. Yoongi can't say he doesn't find the person extremely attractive.

"Oh! Hey, hyung," He breathes out, indicating the elder, "I just got back from a run."

Seokjin smiles. "Can we come in, Hoseok-ah?"

"Of course! You guys can take a seat on the couch."

The two enter the dorm room and sit on the leather sofa as directed. Yoongi observes the room quietly while Hoseok proceeds to make some coffee for his guests.

It is simple, really. Two beds opposite of each other with one night stand on the side of each bed. There is a couch in the middle of the room and a tv against the wall across from it.

By the bathroom is a big closet used by both Hoseok and his roommate. Yoongi tilts his head and stares at a few pictures taped to one of the doors of it. One is of what looks like Hoseok and a a girl that looks like his sibling next to him. 

"Is that your sister?" He asks out loud.

Hoseok stops what he's doing to see what picture he is talking about, saying, "Yeah. That's Jiwoo." He then finishes up the coffee, bringing it over to the two.

Giving him a nod of appreciation, Yoongi takes a sip of the hot liquid, relishing in the taste. Seokjin's hand comes in contact with Hoseok's and the younger visibly flinches.

"Shit, hyung! Your hands are freezing!"

The witch knows good and well on why his hands are that cold. He didn't drink his morning coffee like he usually does to keep his skin warm. Yoongi gives Seokjin an amused stare who returns a sheepish smile.

"Oh! I didn't realize," Seokjin laughs, hoping the younger will move on from the subject quickly like everyone else does.

"No, I mean, they are fucking freezing," Hoseok mutters, immediately engulfing the older's hands in his. His eyes are full of concern.

The vampire marvels in the warmth of his mate's hands. A perk of being a werewolf, I guess, he thinks to himself. After a moment of Hoseok holding his hand and him drinking his coffee, his cold skin finally decides to warm up.

Hoseok sits down next to him, casually setting his hand on the older's thigh. Seokjin cocks an eyebrow and the younger just grins. They both flirt with their eyes as the witch sits their awkwardly.

Yoongi says quiet enough so only Seokjin can hear, "What are we doing here, hyung?"

Seokjin then clears his throat after hearing the other's words. He smiles softly at his mate and scoots forward on the couch.

"Hoseok, can I ask a few questions?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The vampire's face turns serious. "Have you experienced black outs from rage your whole life or has it just started recently?"

Hoseok now looks a bit bewildered at the question. "H-how do you know about those?"

"I asked Taehyung about it the other day when I was here and he said it just started recently," Seokjin explains. "But, I want to know your side of the story."

Yoongi watches the two with slight curiosity, his eyes darting from one person to the other. He notices how tense the younger's body is and internally frowns.

Hoseok sighs, "Taehyung doesn't know but when we were little, I'd have moments of rage when he wasn't around." His hands clasp together nervously. "It seems to run in the family."

"If you don't mind me asking," Yoongi chips in, "what is your family name?"

"Jung."

Yoongi freezes for a moment, knowing exactly what the family of Jung's have in their blood. "Your family is full of—."

"Werewolves?" Hoseok finishes, an amused smile on his face. "Yeah, I know."

"How?" Seokjin questions, genuinely curious.

"Because I've been told my family history," he laughs, "I also know that if I kill someone on purpose or by accident it will trigger the curse." He gives them both a stare. "And I know you guys are supernatural too."

Seokjin cocks an eyebrow. "So, the thing with my cold skin?"

"That's why I specifically made coffee," Hoseok elucidates. "I wasn't entirely sure, though."

"You don't even know me, how do you know if I'm supernatural?" Yoongi muses. "I haven't done anything to make you assume so."

The younger hums, "I guess I just kind of sense it. But, please. Specify for me, will you?"

"I am a warlock or what most people call a witch." Yoongi purses his lips and points to the elder. "And Seokjin-hyung is obviously a vampire."

"Well, looks like we're done here," Seokjin grunts as he stands from the semi-uncomfortable sofa. 

The other two follow suit and the vampire is immediately engulfed by a shorter yet lean body. He chuckles and hugs the younger back as tightly as he could without hurting him.

They are about to leave when Hoseok suddenly calls out. "Wait! Do you happen to know where Taehyung is? He didn't get back last night and he hasn't texted me."

The two look at each other before looking slowly stepping back into the dorm. 

"Actually, I do. He's at our clan house. If you'd like to see him, just come with us."

Hoseok grins. "Cool, just let me take a shower real fast then we can leave."


	10. Nine - My Roommate Is A What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finds out his childhood best friend isn’t who he thinks he is—not exactly.

"Seokjin-hyung?"

The vampire turns quickly after hearing his name and makes eye contact with the human. "Taehyung-ah."

"What's going on?" He asks slowly, eyes flicking across the room, wondering why Seokjin was here. It's then that he notices his roommate and he gulps. "Hobi-hyung?"

"I never thought you were joking, Tae. I knew they existed," Hoseok elucidates.

Taehyung furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Namjoon appears from behind Seokjin as well as Yoongi. There is a somewhat grim expression on his face as for Yoongi's, his is blank. Taehyung can't decipher what Yoongi is thinking and begins to worry.

"How do you know if they exist, Hoseok-hyung?"

"Taehyung," Namjoon interrupts. "He has a werewolf gene in his body."

Blinking, Taehyung turns towards the other. "Werewolf?"

"Your roommate is a werewolf," Yoongi says bluntly.

"My roommate is a what?" 

Yoongi facepalms and Hoseok steps in front of Taehyung. He gives the younger a small smile and sets his hands on his shoulders.

"I am a werewolf, Tae. I just haven't triggered the gene, which is actually a curse, and I don't plan on it either," he explains, shaking his shoulders with his hands.

It takes a few moments for Taehyung's mind to process everything said to him. His roommate...a werewolf? He always told Taehyung he didn't believe vampires, werewolves, and witches were real. Maybe he was covering himself up. 

He begins to think back to his research and studies, his eyes widening. "That must mean, one or both of your parents were werewolves or had the gene, Hoseokie-hyung."

"It was my father before he...you know."

Taehyung nods. Hoseok's father had killed himself years back. It was the result of a divorce between him and his wife before her death. Hoseok had to go through therapy because depression tried taking over. He still gets depressed but it's no where near as bad as it was.

"And that explains why you have issues with controlling your anger," Taehyung says slowly, the other nodding at the words.

"Want to know why you and Jimin are my only friends?" Hoseok asks.

The younger gives him a curious look.

"It's because when I start to black out, I know you and Jimin are the ones I can't physically hurt if I am to ever turn."

Taehyung's mouth forms an 'o' and he sits in a nearby chair. The door to the conference room suddenly opens and Jungkook appears. He goes to say something but pauses as he notices Taehyung.

"What's...happening?" He drawls, making eye contact with Taehyung.

"Hi," Taehyung murmurs as he blushes and looks down at his clasped hands.

"We were explaining something to him," Seokjin cuts in. 

"Explaining what?"

Yoongi, once again with his bluntness, says, "That his roommate has the gene of a werewolf in his DNA."

Jungkook blinks once. And then twice. "What?"

The witch rolls his eyes and repeats his statement.

"And who is this roommate?"

"Me." Hoseok raises his hand while standing up from his seat. He slowly puts his hand out. "Jung Hoseok"

Staring down at his hand with a scowl, Jungkook's eyes reluctantly meet the other's. He gives a tight smile and Hoseok frowns. 

"Anyway," Namjoon focuses on the subject. "He doesn't want to trigger that gene so no one go trying to piss him off, okay?"

Silence.

Namjoon huffs as he observes the slouched vampires of varying ages. "Do I make myself clear?"

Mumbles of response echo in the room and then they are quickly dismissed by Seokjin. The eldest alpha hovers close to Hoseok while they leave, hoping to get some sort of affection. 

Once the room clears and nobody but the eldest three alphas, the witch, and two of their mates are left in the room, Hoseok is quick to allow the older to wrap his arms around him in a back-hug. 

Jungkook furrows an eyebrow at the motion. He is confused as to why this is happening. Namjoon takes notice to his stare and follows his line of sight. His face then scrunches up in surprise.

"Hyung?" The two call out in unison.

Seokjin lifts his head from the crook of Hoseok's neck and hums, raising his eyebrows in question. The other two give him the same look. He then realizes what they are trying to ask.

"Er...Hoseok?" 

Said male looks at him curiously.

"These two," Seokjin pauses to point at his two friends, "are Jungkook and Namjoon." He turns to the alphas. "This is Hoseok, my mate."

Namjoon stares at him blankly. "Your mate?"

The older nods. 

"One down, four to go!" A voice comes from the doorway. 

Everyone turns to look at Hakyeon who was leaning on the doorframe. Subtle sounds of small conversations from the hallway come into the room.

"Oh! Hey, hyung," Namjoon greets the older, referring to his human years. All of them do that—not really caring about vampire years unless talking about leadership roles.

Jungkook sways a bit, nervously biting his lip. "Three."

Hakyeon frowns at the boy. "What do you mean, Jungkook?"

"Three are left..."

It's Seokjin's turn to frown at this statement. "Is Tae—." He is interrupted by the younger shushing him. He whispers, "Is Taehyung actually your mate?"

Listening in on the conversation, Hoseok stands up straight and lifts his eyebrows. "Is he?"

"I believe so." Jungkook nods slowly, glancing over at his believed to be mate. He is busy talking to Jisung who is currently laughing at something he is saying.

"Jungkook?"

"Yeah?" 

"I want you to make sure."

"Okay, hyung."

"And I mean soon."

The small group breaks away after the final words of the top alpha and Jungkook heads toward a certain boy. 

"Taehyung?"

Said male quickly ends his conversation with Jisung and smiles widely at Jungkook. The vampire is taken aback at the boxy smile and he can't help but let a small grin take hold of his lips. 

"What is it, Kookie?" 

"I—er." Jungkook heats up at the pet name but still manages to ask his question. "Do you like animals?"


	11. Ten - Cursed No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mysterious leader still unknown, how is it affecting the lives of the clan house members?

1 week later

Unknown POV (but in 3rd person)

The man looks straight into the brown eyes of the smiley boy. He leans closer, causing the other's smile to falter a bit.

"Um, sir. What are you doing?" He asks while in the back of the store he works at. 

The man smirks and quickly glances around. He sees another employee nearby and then puts his mouth against the ear of the person in front of him. He knows what he is and he is going to make him just that.

He whispers while making eye contact, "I want you to kill her."

The other male asks, "Who?"

The man points. "Her."

Normal Third Person

Felix saunters into the grocery store, happy to be in the sun with his handy daylight ring—made by the one and only Min Yoongi. He's been going out as much as he can just in case it gets taken away or something happens to it.

Namjoon sent him to get some things for the house earlier in the day. He is only here now because he was busy with tasks Jungkook gave him beforehand. Of course, they have everyone busy. Why wouldn't they? They always need help getting resources for the clan, and that isn't a problem—at least not with Felix.

He mumbles different items out loud while he reads the texts sent by people who need things. He has a budget, though, so some will not get the unnecessary bags of chips or bottles of pop they want.

Felix's forehead creases into a frown when he feels a strong presence in his midst. It feels as if an alpha vampire is around and that's unlikely, considering the ones he knows are at the clan house. 

Moving through the store, Felix follows the pull coming from the person. Soon enough, it gets to the point where he's gasping for air. He turns the corner, now catching his breath, and stops when he sees a familiar face. 

Vampires have the power to sneak up on people, including other vampires, without being heard. Obviously, the other hasn't sensed Felix or else he would have turned to do something about it. Either that, Felix thinks, or he doesn't care.

Little does he know, the vampire actually hasn't noticed him. He is too fixated on getting what he wants done. Felix hides most of his body behind the tall shelves piled with different food items, only peeking his head out to see what is going on. He puts his focus in their direction to hear anything suspicious. 

"Who?"

"Her." The mysterious vampire points at a female worker.

Felix furrows his eyebrows, thinking, What does she have to do with anything?

Suddenly, the familiar face he has been trying so hard to find a name for comes into his view more clearly. He swallows thickly, his heart stopping.

No!

"Hoseok-hyung!" He screams once he realizes what the vampire has him doing. He's going to get him to trigger the curse.

The older starts walking down the aisle without knowing he is doing it. He's under the compulsion of the vampire and nothing is going to stop him until he's finished. Almost as if he was a robot, he taps on his fellow co-worker's shoulder.

She turns. Christ, Felix shoots out and steps in front of Hoseok. All Hoseok does is forcefully shove him out of the way. The younger groans in pain as his body slams against the ground.

"Hoseok!" The girl shouts, "You can't just do that to customers!"

Felix sits up slowly, How is he so strong? And then he remembers curse triggered or not, Hoseok is just as strong as a full werewolf. Eyes widening, he watches as Hoseok picks the employee up and hangs her in the air. He growls and Felix goes into full stop-Hoseok-mode. 

Suddenly, he's pinned down by the alpha vampire. A face he doesn't recognize hovers above his with an evil smirk. 

"Don't move until I leave," he states, compelling the newbie.

"No!" Felix lets out a final scream before he is unable to move. All he can do is watch as Hoseok slams the poor girl's head against the metal shelving repeatedly.

He can't even flinch when her blood splatters across his face, across his lips and eyelids. The most he can do is close his eyes and mouth to prevent the metallic liquid from entering his body. But fuck, the smell.

A growl rips from his throat as his senses are taken over by the smell of her blood. He can't completely control himself yet, and that's bad. The alpha vampire chuckles evilly, leaving the two to sort out their own problems.

As soon as he leaves their vicinity, Hoseok shakes his head rapidly and groans. He looks down at the limp body held within his own hands and immediately drops it. It falls to the ground with a loud thump as he steps back. Suddenly, everything that happened comes rushing back into his mind.

An agonizing scream leaving his lips, he manages to run with his weak knees. Felix figures he is going to a place he finds comfort in. His hooded eyes now focus on the lifeless body doused with the smell of blood. 

He jumps. 

His fangs are ready to sink into her flesh.

But, he is yanked back by a strong force which sends him rolling across the stone floor. He growls lowly as he props himself up on his elbows, only to back down when he sees who it is.

"Hoseok," Seokjin pants. "Where is he?"

Felix points in the direction he ran off in. "That way."

Seokjin begins to bolt but turns to Felix instead, warning, "Drink from her and I'll personally take your daylight ring away." He then zips away to find his lover.

The younger bites his lip to calm himself before crawling over to the limp body. He can faintly hear a heartbeat and sighs in relief once he's back to his normal self. Quickly, he bites into his own forearm and brings it up to the girl's lips.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the mystery person is? Like HONESTLY?


	12. Eleven - Dead of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones break and stretch to accommodate his new form but the guilt of killing that poor person still eats Hoseok alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter, I was listening to the song Dead of Night by Ruelle. Hence, the lyrics from the song being in this chapter. If I were able to link it like I did on wattpad, I’d do so.

"How long has he been gone?"

Taehyung raises his eyebrows as Jungkook questions his older friend, then asking, "Who?"

"Seokjin," Namjoon replies, his face solemn. "It's been two weeks since he left to search for Hoseok."

The human raises his head with wide eyes. "What? Hoseok is missing?" He turns toward Jungkook, eyes beginning to water. "Why didn't you tell me?"

With sad eyes and a soft voice, Jungkook answers. "Because I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm sick of people hiding things from me!" The boy shouts. He gets up from his seat in Namjoon's office and yanks his jacket off of the back of the uncomfortable wooden chair.

Watching him stomp out of the room, the two alphas look down at their feet.

_Don't know what to expect_

The male rubs his hands over his face.

 _My mind is racing. I can barely feel my breath_.

Breath ragged, he shakes his head violently as his thoughts swarm though his mind.

_Like a dream I can't escape. I wanna run, but I'm still here when I awake._

Every single time. It's the same nightmare over and over and over.

_In a pitch black world, anything goes._

Nobody cares. No one notices their loved ones and fellow neighbors missing.

_No telling where the wind will blow. In a pitch black world, anything goes._

He wants them to disappear. Gone. Dead. Torn apart. Hoseok can't. He won't.

Rain patters against the blacktop of the parking lot, soaking the classic black converse on Seokjin's feet. The vampire hesitantly walks toward the soft sobs coming from the dark alley before him.

The sounds are masculine, leaving the alpha hopeful because he doesn't know what Hoseok's cries sound like. He has never heard them before...

Skin colder than normal, he steps into the alley. The sight before him breaks his heart. First, his assumptions about it being his mate are correct. Second, there Hoseok is, crying his eyes out against the brick building.

Seokjin gulps, and with a shaky voice he calls out, "Hoseok?" His voice is broken and dry. He hasn't had anything to drink for a long time.

The ravenette sniffs and snaps his head up. He quickly attempts to back up then realizing there's a wall behind him. He shakes his head, repeatedly stammering, "I killed her."

The alpha watches with bleary eyes as his mate hits his forehead. He takes a step towards the younger, slowly crouching down and taking his hands into his own. Frowning, he observes the male in front of him.

His clothes are tattered, his hair is greasy, and his skin is covered in dirt—he looks terrible. The thought of how much mental torture that Hoseok has been going through sends a ripple of nausea through his body.

"Hobi..."

Hoseok wipes his tears away with his fists and reluctantly makes eye contact with the older.

Seokjin whispers, "This isn't your fault."

Hoseok furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean it's not my fault?"

"You were compelled—forced—to do that, Hoseok," the vampire starts. "You have to understand."

The younger gasps as he arches forward. Seokjin leans back slightly to see what is happening to him.

"Hoseok?"

Hoseok stutters out," T-the moon."

What? Seokjin tilts his head back and focuses on the sky. A white sphere known as the moon comes out from behind the night clouds and he can't help but notice that it is indeed a full moon. He thinks to himself, Oh no.

A wolf who has just triggered the curse is not a pretty sight during a full moon. It will be the first time his body completely transforms into an animal, including his bones and internal organs. The absolute pain Hoseok will go through is incomparable to anything else in the world.

Not to mention, a wolf's first instinct during a full moon is to hunt. Not to hunt an animal. Not to hunt their own kind. But to hunt vampires.

Hoseok knows this. So as he feels his stomach churning, he breathes out through his nose harshly.

"Go," he growls to Seokjin.

The alpha scoffs, "I'm not leaving you alone, especially when it's your first time going through this, Hoseok."

Loud unsettling cracks fill the air as Hoseok's arm breaks itself in order to form into something else. The wolf howls in pain while tears begin to form in his eyes. His body squirms when more bones continue to break.

"Leave!"

"No."

"Seokjin, please!"

The vampire stops himself when he sees how much pain he's in. "Hoseok..."

The younger cries out, "Please—fuck—just leave! Come back for me later."

The demanding tone sends Seokjin recoiling from the younger. He realizes Hoseok doesn't want to hurt him. But, Hoseok doesn't seem to know a werewolf bite can't kill an alpha vampire like it could a normal one. Still, it leaves Seokjin on edge.

"Okay," he agrees, standing up, "...okay. If I'm not back when you're done, come find me."

He waits for a response. All Hoseok can do is nod his head, his body breaking and molding itself. Apparently, it's enough to make Seokjin leave because he watches the vampire flee.

A thin sheet of sweat lays on the surface of his skin. He lets out a strangled scream for the last time before his vision is consumed by darkness.

It is quiet for a few moments, the only sound being the chirping of crickets. The wind whistles ever so slightly which leaves the outside world to an eerie feel. Slowly, a deep release of air leaves the nose of a beast.

It stalks out of the shadows and into the road. The street light flickers above him, only allowing a passerby to see his yellow eyes and saliva-dripping canines.

The wolf presses his snout against the ground below him and takes a long sniff. A familiar yet so unfamiliar scent tickles his nose and it clicks in his mind.

Swiftly, he begins to chase down his prey.


	13. Twelve - Mates & Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon, still unsure on how to go about telling his mate the current situation, decides to visit the shop once more in hopes of trading words.

After Seokjin informed the other alpha vampires of Hoseok's current state, Namjoon decided to head into town. Now, he's currently standing in the middle of a coffee shop browsing the menu.

Inside the shop is relatively quiet and Namjoon likes it. His life is already too hectic with all of this vampire clan house stuff. The person in front of him moves and he takes a step toward the counter.

A teen with bluish-gray hair smiles at him. "What can I get you?"

Namjoon takes a moment to make a final decision and scratches his chin. "I'll take an espresso."

"Alrighty."

The vampire glances at the workers name tag, reading "Hueningkai". He sees Hueningkai frown and tap a few things on the screen in front of him.

"Something wrong?" He asks, raising a brow.

"It's just that the computer glitches sometimes and I don't know how to fix it," the worker explains. Namjoon purses his lips and he quickly adds, "I'm new here."

"Hueningkai?" 

They both turn towards the new voice and Namjoon can't help but stare. The male has purple hair, soft brown eyes, and a cute nose. The vampire's eyes end up trailing towards his plump lips. 

"Oh! Jimin-hyung," Hueningkai sighs, "the computer is glitching again."

Jimin's eyebrows furrow as he concentrates on fixing the technological equipment. After he finishes showing the newcomer what to do, he looks up from the screen and makes eye contact with Namjoon.

"I'm sorry that took so long, it's on the house."

"That's not necessary." Namjoon smiles at him. 

Jimin smiles back at him. "Please...?"

"Namjoon. My name is Namjoon."

"Okay, Namjoon. Please accept that it is on me and you don't have to pay for it."

Finally, Namjoon nods. He moves to sit down as the next customer comes up to take their order. Discreetly, he watches Jimin make his espresso. Beautiful, he thinks to himself.

A grin toys with his lips which makes him try to hide it. Unfortunately, it comes through and spreads into a wide smile. With his dimples on full display, it's no doubt he's extremely good looking. Jimin seems to notice that when he looks up from what he's doing.

He pauses for a moment, then sitting the cup of espresso on a small glass plate. Blood rushes to his cheeks while he slowly walks around the counter and sits the plate down at the table Namjoon was sitting at.

Turning his attention towards the other, Namjoon slides the cup closer to himself. "Thank you."

Jimin nods and turns to go back to work but he's stopped by a gloved hand softly grabbing his. He faces Namjoon with a question in his eyes.

"Stay?" 

Jimin sighs, quickly looking around. He sees another worker, Beomgyu, and the other nods at him. 

He answers, "I shouldn't...but okay."

Both sit at the table as Jimin talks about himself and Namjoon drinks his coffee. His life is interesting to the vampire. He goes from talking about vacations with his family, to putting his dog down as a child, and to where he currently goes to college.

Namjoon smiles. It is going to be very fun to get to know him personally. Or at least he hopes he's able to do that.

~•~•~

"You mean people actually make fun of you for your small hands?" 

Jimin nods at the laughing male. He begins to laugh himself but Namjoon takes his glove off and puts his pinky out.

"No," he whines bashfully.

"Come on, let me see," teases the other.

Jimin huffs, "Fine."

They line up their pinkies, Jimin's indeed shorter than Namjoon's. But, Namjoon freezes. A shock travels up his pinky, into his hand, and through his arm. Not noticing this, Jimin takes his pinky away and pouts.

"See?" 

When he gets no response he calls the other's name. "Namjoon?"

"Oh—," Namjoon pauses, shaking his head with an awkward smile. "That's pretty funny."

Jimin playfully slaps his shoulder. "Shut up."

The vampire laughs quietly to lighten the mood. His thoughts go back to thinking about what he just felt. He isn't hallucinating, is he? He's interrupted by Jimin standing up from his seat in the wooden chair across from him.

"I'm sorry, but I better get back to work," he apologizes, writing something out on a nearby napkin. "Here's my number, I really hope we can talk again."

Namjoon takes the napkin from Jimin's outstretched hand before smiling. "I will most definitely contact you."

Looking down at his feet, Jimin says, "Goodbye, Namjoon."

"Goodbye, Jimin."

After watching him walk behind the counter, Namjoon stands up and goes to grab his empty cup, then realizing the shorter took it with him when he left.

He shakes his head in amusement, gathering his leather jacket and gloves. He clothes himself in the needed garments and swiftly leaves the shop. Mind racing, he makes his way back to the clan house.

Back in the shop, Jimin ponders over the way Namjoon looks, how his voice sounds, and what they talked about. His blush that has already reached the tips of his ears then spreads down to his neck. 

"You are so whipped," his manager calls from his office.

Whipping around, Jimin widens his eyes as he notices the door is open. "Doojoon-hyung!"

"You talked with him so much you didn't realize your shift was over fifteen minutes before you left his table," Doojoon comments with a smirk.

Gasping, Jimin checks the clock. His manager is proven correct when he sees the time. "I'm sorry!"

"Jimin," his boss states, "it's fine. Don't worry about it. Now, go home."

Nodding his head, he takes his apron off and scurried to the back room. Doojoon watches him as he leans in the doorway of his office. On his way out, Jimin gives him a small "goodbye". 

Glancing at his watch, Doojoon takes the keys to the building and begins to lock up. Not after sending the other workers home, of course. The shop hours are officially done for today. And hasn't this day been a long one.

He mutters to himself with a small smile, "Kids."


	14. Thirteen - Chase Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin, in hopes of bringing Hoseok back to his human form, runs out to find him. However, he he finds himself with werewolf venom flooding through his veins.

Seokjin peers at the animal in front of him. It is frightening yet beautiful to see the black fur with golden brown highlights.

"So you knew him before I brought you to him?" Seokjin asks.

"Yes, we only acted like we didn't know each other so I didn't get in trouble with you. I did not know he was a wolf, though."

The vampire glances over at his witch friend and then back at the wolf before him. Usually, he would have been attacking him at this point but he is just standing there, staring skeptically at the two.

"I think he recognizes your scent," Yoongi wonders aloud.

The animal suddenly comes closer yet Seokjin stays in the same exact spot. He isn't scared. A wolf bite can't kill an Alpha vampire—it will only make them sick for a couple of days before they return back to normal, unlike a regular vampire.

Multiple vampires under the clan have died of werewolf bites. A wolf's gums contain a venom that is taken to the bloodstream when injected through a bite. It can cause vampires to develop an uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia—resulting in death.

Though the wolf bite can't kill an Alpha, the effects can still take a toll on them. That's the only problem, Seokjin doesn't want to be weak for the next few days. He wants to be alive with energy.

"Maybe," Seokjin says, referring to his friend's statement. "Maybe not."

The wolf, Hoseok, inches forward. He bares his teeth as he takes in his surroundings. He's just chillin' on our front lawn, no biggie, Yoongi thinks. Hoseok stops when he smells something so beautifully sweet he fails to stop drool from coming out of his mouth.

Turning his head, he sees Seokjin with his fangs protruding from his gums, which are covered in blood. He then notices the two circular holes in his own wrist, dripping with red liquid. 

"Hyung—," Yoongi begins to say.

"No," Seokjin interjects. "If he waits any longer he'll end up attacking both of us, and unlike you, I can survive it."

An animalistic growl rips from the wolf's throat. The smell is so intoxicating—the blood of a vampire. Shooting forward, Hoseok opens his mouth wide in attempt to bite the vampire. Seokjin is just as fast, though, so he misses.

Their supernatural speed takes them away from the clan house and somewhere deep in the woods. Seokjin can see the venom-saliva mix dribbling from the animal's canines when he snarls. The wolf circles him, letting out threatening sounds as he does so.

You got this, Seokjin, you got this.

He focuses on the canines with each snap and attempt to bite. The small wounds in Seokjin's arm have already healed but the blood is still fresh against his skin. Hoseok feels the grumbling in his throat from his continuous growling, instinctively trying to scare the enemy to protect himself.

But, Seokjin doesn't flinch nor does he move. It all happens so fast when Hoseok finally attacks the other. He jumps, successfully tackling the vampire as best as he can in wolf form. The older grunts at the forceful impact.

Holding the wolf back by his throat, Seokjin wiggles his body in different directions as the animal aims to snap and nip at him. His arms burn with the struggle of overpowering the other being's strength.

He's stronger than I thought.

Swiftly, he manages to throw the animal off of him but not before feeling the sharp pain of something scraping against his arm. Hissing, Seokjin pauses while the wolf is on the ground. On his forearm is an almost noticeable bite mark with the indent of Hoseok's front teeth.

Seokjin curses to himself as his heart races. Which is unusual, considering he is a vampire. Wolf venom likes to do its job and it likes to do it quickly. Seeing his job is done, Hoseok breathes heavily through his snout and darts.

The vampire is left to find his way home with a virus coursing through his veins. His heart pumps the venom with his blood so violently he can feel his arteries throbbing and struggling to keep up with the accelerated beating of the blood driving organ.

His breath is shallow, skin covered in a sheen coat of sweat. Blinking to clear his blurred vision is useless as the trees above him begin to spin and twist into a demented darkness. He staggers, feeling for something to guide him back home. 

The wind tricks his mind into thinking he is following the right path, but he ends up in circles every single time. His fingers brush against nothing yet they brush against something. He sees a final flash of the world around him, the front of his house, or so he thinks. Then it all goes dark.

Skin on fire and his mind fuzzy, he slowly falls into a deep sleep. Fake dreams of a peaceful, drama-free afterlife force themselves into his head, giving him false hopes of true happiness somewhere in the far, far future.

~•~

Whimpering, Hoseok claws at the dirt in attempt to push himself up on his hands and knees. The pain of his body transforming back to his human body is the only thing his nerves can register at the moment. He feels nothing but the twisting of his bones.

He exhales harshly through his clenched teeth. Sweat drips from the tips of his damp hair as his body's twisting and turning comes to a complete stop. He lays down on the ground, attempting to make a bed of leaves with his hands through his exhaustion.

He fails quite miserably, then deciding to finally get some rest. They say the first transformation is the most painful and the longest lasting transformation and wolf will go through. Hoseok realizes, they are right. Slowly, his eyes feel heavy and begin to close as he drifts into a deep sleep.

~•~

"How long has it been?" 

Yoongi bites his lip at Namjoon's question. "About five hours."

He hears an inhale from his friend and looks down at his hands. Usually, witches and vampires are supposed to be enemies. Witches and warlocks of older generations, before their deaths of course, wrote in journals and other documents that vampires were reincarnations of the devil because they were just that evil. 

Yoongi was raised to believe that by his own parents, especially his mother, but he always came up with reasons why their coven should've allied themselves with the so-called "wicked monsters".

The two supernatural species have been at each other's throats for years, resulting in their coven leader rejecting Yoongi's ideas every time he brought one up as a teen. Many witches tend to threaten vampires with their sayings of "Magic created you therefore it can destroy you", but most didn't even finish the sentence as their heads were torn off. 

Yoongi found it amusing, really, and still does to this day. He realizes they're so much stronger together and that not all vampires are ruthless assholes. Which is why he decided to leave his family once he was old enough to do so. They were so stuck up and stubborn it made him nauseous.

"You have any idea on when he'll be b—," Namjoon stops himself, the question still on the tip of his tongue. He feels a familiar presence, but only for a second. The presence is of someone very close to him.

"Namjoon?"

He ignores the older and swiftly exits the clan house while Yoongi continues to worriedly call his name. The presence washes over him again as his feet move over the grass of their front lawn. And then the smell of another vampire invades his nose.

"Hyung," he breathes quietly as he recognizes the scent. He follows it, quickly, dragging himself to the edge of the woods nearby. 

Soon, he finds the elder curled up and frail against the trunk of a tree. He breathes weakly, slightly opening his eyes to stare at him. Namjoon is fast to pick the male up bridal style, the elder's arms dangling at his sides.

They both hear the sound of crunching leaves, though Seokjin's senses are quite clouded, and Yoongi appears, running into the clearing whilst gasping for breath. He rests his hands on his knees in a hunched form.

"Y-yoo..."

Said male whips his head to stare at the person who had said it. Seokjin attempts once more to say his name but Yoongi interrupts him.

"Shh, hyung," he hushes, coming closer to look at him. "Let's get you taken care of."


	15. Fourteen - What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook explains his soulmate situation to Taehyung who is both surprised yet curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my universe as a mix between TVDU, Twilight, and my own twist of things haha. However, I did get the idea of the first part of the chapter from the TO.

_244 years ago_

_"M-mother," the young man croaks, craning his head upwards to look at her._

_The woman that had birthed him, who had fed him and put a roof over his head, ignores his cries. A cold, soulless stare from her and he looks down at the ground, ashamed. He knows better than to question his mother. Yet, he does it anyways._

_"What are you doing to me?"_

_"What she should have done long ago."_

_He twists his neck to watch his father who enters their hut. Nothing but hate radiates from him as he glares down at his son. The spell that had been done life lights over takes its effect on the boy who cries in pain._

_His father crouches down and lifts his head by his hair, his lips near his ear. He whispers,_ _"You are a monster and no longer my son. You are worthless." His words linger and hum a tune of hate into the boy's head._

_He stands up, ready to leave the hut when a sudden blanket of agony covers him. He falls to his knees, howling in utter pain. The boy, confused, gives his mom one last questioning look._

_"Your father does not know what you are, but neither do you. He will be cursed as a monster because he is a monster. You both are."_

~•~

Two years later, laying silently in the tall, swaying grass, the boy finds himself gazing at the crescent moon above, which is supposed to become a full moon quite soon. He knows what is to come but his father doesn't.

Soon, his body will be breaking itself just to reform into something more powerful... a beast. The possibility that it's not interfering with his newly familiar nature is sadly slim, but he knows it can happen.

He can't be both. There's just no way, a side has to be picked. Or so he thinks. Hours later he pushes himself up onto all fours, his knees and palms digging into the dirt beneath him. His face scrunches up in confusion.

Slowly, he looks up to find a familiar face staring back at him. It is his father, an angry yet frightened expression spread across his features. He takes in the sight of his son, the sun beating down on the skin of his naked body covered and smudged in dirt.

"Y-you're..."

The boy glances down at himself and peers up at his father. "A hybrid."

~•~

"Sir?"

Minho snaps out of his daze, letting his eyes fall onto one of his many assistants. "Oh, Taeyong." He acknowledged the younger man, blushing, feeling as though his daydreaming was obvious.

He stands up from the sofa, wondering how he left his mind to wander. Usually, he keeps those thoughts and memories hidden away. They hurt too much, usually making him angry. And he doesn't need anger when he's so close to getting what he wants.

"I'm getting closer to the kid, Sir. He seems to be close to giving me his full trust."

Minho takes a few steps toward him and stands in front of him. Taeyong's wide eyes looking directly into his own, he grins. "Good. Let me know when you have what we need."

~•~

Brown hair matted to his forehead and his eyes closed, Seokjin breathes in and out shakily. The wolf venom seems to be hitting harder than usual, considering it's been a while since he's had it in his system and the potent venom came from a newly turned wolf.

A cool cloth is pressed against his forehead but he doesn't flinch at the feeling of it. He had heard Yoongi's footsteps beforehand.

"How are you feeling?"

Seokjin groggily opens his eyes. "I've been better."

"Hyung?" Yoongi rolls his eyes.

"Okay, okay," he chuckles airily, "My body isn't aching anymore."

"That's good, the cycle is going faster."

Turning his head, Seokjin stares at something Yoongi can't see. The witch turns to see nothing but then Namjoon enters a moment later. Yoongi mentally scowls, stupid vampire senses.

"Hyungs, I have word from Jungkook that Taehyung has found Hoseok," the tall male explains, a small smirk evident on his face.

Hurriedly, but with much difficulty, Seokjin stands up from the sweat-soaked bed. He begins to walk slowly, Yoongi aiding him in his attempt to go to his boyfriend.

Namjoon gives an amused look to the elder as the two stop in front of him. Eyebrows raised, Seokjin nods his head toward the doorway.

"Well," he mumbles. "What're we waiting for?"

~•~

Staring at the sleeping figure for one more moment, Taehyung leans against the doorframe to his and Hoseok's shared bathroom. The other person in the room turns to him with curious eyes.

Jungkook sits on the edge of Taehyung's bed, tired from the day's previous events. The two had found the male near the tree line by the university campus. Jungkook picked him up and Taehyung lead him to their dorm room.

No one, other than Hoseok, knows the struggle of being a wolf. It had only been one night but before he fell into a deep slumber after coming out of his wolf state, he knew every full moon would be painful and exhausting.

So, as he sleeps in the comforts of his own bed, Jungkook decides to bring a certain topic up. Better to have it over with now rather than later.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung fixates his gaze toward the vampire, tilting his up as if he is telling him to continue.

"I need to talk to you about soulmate bonds..."

Huh? Taehyung thinks. He sits down next to him, ready to hear what he has to say. Jungkook's doe-eyes make complete eye contact. He flinches. No one has been this serious in a while.

"Taehyung, we're soulmates. We're connected by a silver chord."

A silver chord? I've heard of that in my books.

"So, you're telling, you know I'm your soulmate by some tingly feeling you felt when our skin made contact?" Taehyung raises his eyebrows in disbelief, Hoseok's soft snores coming from the opposite side of the room.

Eyes focused on nothing in particular, Jungkook slowly nods his head. "Yes...Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

The human shoots up from the bed, gaping at the other. He shrieks, "Seriously?!"

Jungkook hears Hoseok stirring in his sleep without even looking at him and immediately shushes him. "Be quiet! Let me explain further."

Taehyung puts his hands on his hips, a stern expression on his face.

"Please?"

Taehyung scoffed, "Fine." He clasps his hands and sets them in his lap after sitting down. Their knees practically touch as the vampire scoots closer. Taehyung stares at him expectantly. "Well? How do I feel it too?"

Jungkook intertwines their fingers. "Don't freak out."

"Just tell me."

"It's a little weird..."

"Jungkook!"

"Tae—"

"Just say it!"

"Fine!" Jungkook breathes. "Blood exchange! You can feel it through blood exchange!" His eyes are squeezed shut as he waits for Taehyung to say something...anything. _Did I scare him? Duh, I obviously d—_

"What?"


	16. Fifteen - Blood Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taehyung may or may not want to try the blood exchange out.

With his newly dyed hair, Taehyung ruffles the electric blue locks whilst looking into his bathroom mirror. He's been feeling off ever since that moment that took place in this exact dorm room two weeks ago. He feels as if he needs a change, all because of that exciting, yet embarrassing, moment.

_2 weeks ago_

_"What?"_

_Jungkook sighs, knowing he should've told him sooner. He gives Taehyung's hands a slight squeeze. "Do you trust me?"_

_Taehyung thinks for a moment. Does he really trust the vampire that he allowed to feed on him as well as his friend? Does he trust the vampire in which who's house he stayed in for weeks. Does he trust the vampire that's actually done nothing to hurt him?_

_Finally, he nods. "Yes."_

_"Then follow my lead."_

_He watches as black veins appear under the vampire's eyes, his mouth opening to reveal his fangs as he bites into his own wrist. Quickly, he bites into Taehyung's as well and receives a hiss in response. Jungkook brings his arm up to Taehyung's mouth._

_Taehyung furrows his eyebrows, confused. That's when Jungkook gives him a slight nod. Reluctantly, Taehyung leans closer, enveloping the wound with his mouth. It slowly starts to heal so once he feels his arm being moved and the warm wetness of Jungkook's mouth on his arm, he does the same._

_In sync, they begin to drink from each other. Taehyung expects it to taste gross and like metal, but what surprises him most is the sweet flavor of Jungkook's blood. He lets out a noise of appreciation for the taste and continues to drink from him, bringing his arm impossibly closer._

_Of course, Jungkook being a vampire, blood always taste good to him. Except now, it's the blood of his soulmate. It's more enticing and unbearably delicious. A low growl rumbles from his throat before he sinks his fangs further into the wound he created. No sound comes from Taehyung as he, too, gets lost in the taste._

_One common thing with exchanging blood with a vampire during intimate moments is the...side effects—arousal, a sense of euphoria, all of those things. So, as Jungkook takes notice to the amount of blood being shared, he releases Taehyung's arm, allowing his blood in the other's system to heal it._

_Slowly, he retracts his wrist from Taehyung who whines in protest. They make eye contact and suddenly they feel the need to be closer. With no hesitation, Taehyung climbs into Jungkook's lap, eyes focusing on the blood stained lips of the other._

_Jungkook would've stopped by that point, but he can't seem to help himself. He closes the gap between them, taking Taehyung's lips in his. He marvels at the softness of the other's lips against his own as they set a, at first, slow pace._

_The wonderful feeling of being connected with his soulmate almost consumes him. But no, he holds back a little, knowing he won't be able to stop if he doesn't. Their tongues fight for dominance and explore each other's mouths. Nothing but the lewd wet noises coming from their lips and Hoseok's occasional snores fill the room._

_But, wait. Jungkook doesn't hear Hoseok's snores anymore. Suddenly, a raspy voice interrupts them._

_"If you're gonna fuck, please go do it somewhere else and not practically on me."_

_They quickly pull away from each other, lips red and swollen. Taehyung scowls as he meets the face of an amused Hoseok. "Dramatic much?"_

_This time, Hoseok scowls. "No, I just don't want to see one of you, mostly likely you, Tae, get pounded into while I'm trying to sleep."_

Taehyung blushes as he recalls that moment. He can feel the embarrassment once more and shakes his head as he makes his way into the main room. There, Hoseok sits on his bed, hair now dyed a bright red. He scrolls through his phone as Taehyung plops down next to him.

He looks over at his best friend and cocks an eyebrow. "What? You here to ask me if I want to join a threesome with you and Jungkook?"

"Shut up!" Taehyung smacks his arm, blushing profusely as he hides his face with a pillow.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Hoseok laughs, putting his hands up in surrender. He can't blame Taehyung for being attracted to Jungkook. The guy is hot, but he finds Seokjin hotter.

He goes back to scrolling through his phone when Taehyung takes it from his hands and opens Snapchat. He reaches over to take it back but is blocked by Taehyung's hand. However, Hoseok is a wolf, therefore, he is stronger than normal.

Once he gets his phone back, he sees the younger has made a group chat with multiple people in it.

Big Tiddies 👅

Nomjoonie

Who–

How tf do I have big tiddies?

Kook_97

I think they're talking about the legendary namtiddies, hyung.

Nomjoonie

Two things.

One, they barely know me so how would they know what the "namtiddies" are?

Two, I DON'T HAVE BIG TIDDIES.

AlpacaJin

Quit lying to yourself, Joon.

Have you seen them bounce when you run?

Kthalien

Hello, fellow friends. There are still some who aren't answering...

Hoseok quickly looks up to see Taehyung smiling cheekily, his own phone in his hands.

dancinghobi

I didn't make the group chat even though it says I did.

Taehyung stole my phone :)

AlpacaJin

Don't worry about it, baby.

Minsuga

can you guys be soft somewhere else

Minnie95

What is this?

...

Big Tiddies?

Kthalien

Great! The whole gang is here.

Jimin, Hoseok...meet Jungkook's friends—

dancinghobi

Sup

Minnie95

Hello...

Nomjoonie

Hey, Jimin ☺️

Kthalien

Wait-

What did I miss?

*gasp* PARK JIMIN

Minsuga

What???

What's wrong?

Oh.

Idk.

AlpacaJin

I don't know...but it's very suspicious 😑

~•~

"Red looks good on you, Hobi-hyung."

Hoseok looks down at his friend's blue covered head with a soft smile. "And blue looks good on you."

They both laugh, Taehyung's leg over Hoseok's waist. This is normal best friend behavior for the two, cuddles and doing whatever. It's been like that ever since they were kids.

A knock on the door resonates through the dorm room. Taehyung assumes it's their other friend and tilts his head back, shouting, "Come in!"

The door slowly opens, revealing a fading purple haired Jimin. His eyes widen when he sees the different hair colors on the two. He runs towards the bed after shutting the door, jumping onto the two and forcing himself between them.

"I love your new colors!"

A fit of giggles erupts from all three of them as they get comfortable—Jimin's body sprawled over Hoseok as well as Taehyung's legs tangled with Jimin's and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Hoseok asks, painfully stretching his arm to reach for their tv controller. He hears them both hum in agreement and grins, opening the Netflix application.

"Okay, which one?"

He regrets his question as soon as the other two steal the controller from his hands and argue over what to watch. He smiles, though, happy to be with the two people he cares about most.


End file.
